The Vow
by Jaina-Writes
Summary: What if Jacob never saw Renesmee?  What if he jumped out the window and phased?  What if he never learned that Bella made the transformation? Jacob vowed two things that day.   1. To kill any Cullen on sight, even Esme. 2 He would never fall in love.
1. Prologue

What if Jacob never saw Renesmee? What if he jumped out the window and phased? What if he never learned that Bella made the transformation?

Jacob left the Cullen's house and never turned back. The Cullen's left quickly after that moment. They took Renesmee and Bella and left Forks, knowing that they could never return. Although Jacob had allowed for Bella's transformation he was not the acting Alpha. His imprinting did not end the feud. The Cullen's have broken the treaty in the eyes of Sam. And now with a broken, hurt, and angry Jacob feeding the wolves side. A silent war started brewing on September 11, 2006.

Jacob vowed two things that day.

To kill any Cullen on sight, even Esme. No matter what.

He would never love again.


	2. Chapter 1

JPOV

"Seth. Wake up! We are starting a new school. We need to scout the area first."

"Five more minutes Mom….OW!"

Rolling my eyes at Seth, I put the mattress back from where I pulled it out from under him. This was the same old song and dance we had been playing for the last 130 years. Seth and I would start out at a high school in the northern pacific hemisphere. My goal to find and kill the Cullens. Seth's goal to finally imprint so he could die happy. It took a while for him to see my side of the situation, but the fact that the blood sucker never showed his face again, made him start to doubt the "perfect" Cullens.

After I jumped out the window of their house and phased, I never looked back. Edward was on my side. Save Bella above all else. But then he heard the monsters thoughts. He fell for the devil's charm. He let the beast kill my Bella. He watched her bleed out and die. Killing him would not bring back Bella. Nothing will, but at least it would bring me satisfaction.

They broke the treaty. Bottom line. Sam made it clear that I was not the Alpha for La Push. I might have broken up the pack, but he still lead the La Push Pack. I didn't argue with him. I wanted them dead as much as he did. The new law being passed down between the wolves is - kill the Cullen's on sight. They do not even need to be on our land.

I never went back to Sam's pack. Neither did Seth or Leah. Leah actually stopped phasing as soon as she could. She passed away soon after her husband did. I don't think she ever fully got over Sam, but at least Bert made her happy and took her off the reservation.

The La Push pack, Seth and I made a new treaty. As a wolf, if you have not imprinted, you are required to protect your people until the day you imprint. You must remain a wolf until the time comes for you to age with your imprintee. We lost Sam, Quil, Jared, and Paul and many more. But Brady and Embry, Colin, and some of the newer generation wolfs have been patrolling La Push, Forks, and the surrounding cities. After Sam died, I took over both packs.

This has become my obsession. There are five wolves at all times protecting the rez, but others of us are out in the surrounding areas lying in wait. I know one day, those blood suckers are going to come back to this area. They have to live in cold and rainy cities. Plus if I remember right, they have family that inhabit somewhere in Alaska.

Over the years I have become very good at hunting. I always get my prey. The Cullen's might have had me beat before, but that pixie can't see me coming. The first smell of them and it is over. The only thing that has gotten me this far is the hopes that one day I will see Edward Cullen's body up in smoke.

I love the first day of school.

NPOV

"Renesmee, if you don't get your but down here…" My aunt Alice started yelling at me.

"We are going to what? Still make it to school on time because Dad drives like speed demon?" I yelled back. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

We moved to a new city and now we get to go to high school. Again. Oh joy.

"Don't sass your Aunt. And try to act excited. If we want to blend in with society we have to go to school." My father said.

OH JOY! _Is that better Dad?_

Laughing he said, "Oh yes Renesmee, much better. Come on. Get in the car before your Aunt takes flight. Plus I have a feeling you might really like this school."

I laughed at him. I don't know how they all do it. My dad has been attending high school since 1950 and he hasn't gone crazy. I am so bored it hurts. Not only do I have to be surrounded by teens with way too much makeup and perfume, I have to sit through lectures that I have already heard and most of the time the teachers facts are wrong. Plus everyone always stares at my family. They love us, hate us, lust for us, and think we are weird all at the same time. Everyone in the house I live in has a mate except me.

My overprotective Uncles, Aunts, and parents never let me interact with the humans. Only if I have to for class, but they have that covered to, because at least one Cullen is in each class. Do you know how boring life is when you get to watch everyone around you experience love but you can't?

I have the first day of school.


	3. Chapter 2

**NPOV**

As we pulled up in front of my new hell, aka school, I noticed there was only one car. "Dad, where is the other car?"

Aunt Alice turned to the back seat and smiled at me. "Surprise! After much debate, you are going to be going to high school alone. Well, not entirely alone, Bella is going to go with you. But you do not share any of the same classes. Just lunch period."

Was she serious?

"Yes." My dad answered my unspoken question. "I have heard your rants and Uncle Jasper has sensed your mood. You are right; you have never really experienced a "normal" high school experience. We can't do much for the curriculum, but we found a town that has two high schools. You and your mother will go here and the rest of us are at a school a few miles down the road. That way, if we are needed we will be here in a moments notice."

I stared at my Dad and then looked to my Mom. She was smiling. Aunt Alice could hardly contain her excitement. I was flabbergasted. Did I actually get something I have wanted? I get some a lone time?

"So are you excited baby?" My mom asked me.

"More than words can describe. I can't believe you guys are doing this for me. Thank you so much! I really do have the best family!" I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. I was ready to head into my first day of school. Things were finally looking brighter.

"Wait." My father called after me. "Don't you think you are forgetting something?"

Backpack check. Zipper zipped check, lip gloss applied check…

"No, not that." He rolled his eyes at me. "Your cover story? It can't be the same one that we usually have."

Oh. "Okay, what is it?"

"We went over it last night. Uncle Jasper made the appropriate paperwork. You and your mom are sisters; we can't get around how much you two look a like. Your last name will be Swan. Just in case word gets around about the Hales and the Cullens. It is not likely that a human will put us together, but just in case." My father continued "Carlise and Esme will be the adoptive parents for me, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rose. Bella is "18" and has custody of you because your parents died and left you a lot of money. She is a senior and you are a sophomore."

"Okay so no parents. Bella is my guardian. I am Renesmee Swan. Got it." I smiled and gave my dad and Alice a hug and kiss goodbye. "Come on sister, let's go start learning!"

I grabbed my mom's arm and dragged her towards the gates. She blew a kiss to my dad.

I couldn't believe this was really happening. I don't think I have ever been this excited about school. I had a feeling today was going to be a fabulous day!

**JPOV**

It took Seth forever to get ready and leave for school. I know that he was tired of this routine, but he humored me. We had each other and that was good enough.

I parked the car. "Seth you circle around to the west side. I will go the east side. See you at the main entrance."

He nodded and started running around the west side of campus. We usually don't find anything, but I like to have a perimeter check before we enter the building. Once we found a red eyed freak eyeing his prey in the woods. We took care of him and made it back to class before homeroom.

It is kind of funny look back to before I first phased. I hated school. I was not the best student. I wasn't even sure if I was going to go to college. But like those blood suckers. I now had at least ten degrees and graduated high school over twenty times.

It was extremely hard for Seth and I to pass as high school students, so about thirty years ago we decided to be teachers. I taught history and Seth taught anything from math to English. It was rare that there would be two openings for teachers in such a small town, but we lucked out.

I finished my side of the sweep. No trace of vamp. Shit. I waited for Seth to finish. I saw him running up to the door, he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Did you find them?" I asked hopeful.

"Nope. But there are some fine girls on this campus! Maybe I will imprint!" He said with his tongue practically hanging out of his head.

I laughed. "Maybe the fates decided you need to be with me for all times. Ever think about that?" I punched him in the shoulder. "Come on. We have to get into the classrooms before the students do."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Jake. Don't even joke about that. We will both imprint. Just you wait and see. The right girls will come around. I have a feeling sooner that we think!"

"I will never imprint. Seth I refuse to love anyone again."

"You can't fight the imprint man."

"Seth. I will not imprint. I swear to you."

"Right almighty Alpha. When you do imprint, and I am not saying that it will be today. I think you have to make your best man and buy me a car."

We started walking towards our classrooms. He was a hopeless romantic. 130 years did not kill that part of him.

"Seth, I will make you a gentleman's agreement. If I imprint today, I will buy you whatever kind of car that you want. No matter the cost."

"Well I hope that you imprint, because I have my eye on a new truck!" He started laughing to himself and entered his classroom.

Our rooms were not that far away from each other. I open the door to my room and sat myself down on my desk. I wrote my name on the board.

Mr. Black

I hated to be called that. It sounds like my Dad. The warning bell rang and soon the classroom would be filled with students. I loved this part. I always hoped that one of them would walk in through the door.

I would ask them to step outside of the classroom. Then I would take them out of the school and break them. I might be delusional, but that was my dream.

I was brought back to the moment when I heard the shuffling of the student's feet. I turned my back to them while the filed in. I needed to find my roster.

The last bell finally rang.

"Okay class. Take your seat. My name is Mr. Black and I will be your sophomore year History teacher. I am going to run through the roster really fast and then we will begin."

I ran through the list waiting for to hear them say "present" or "here". That was until I reached a name I had never seen before.

"Renezzzzmuh, a Miss Swan. Is there a Miss Swan here?"

"Right here Mr. Black."

I looked up and found two amazing brown eyes staring back at me.

Two things happened. First a memory came back to me, what was Bella wanting to call that beast? Swan…coincidence or related? Second I realized I had to buy Seth a truck.


	4. Chapter 3

**NPOV**

I couldn't help but stare at him. His facial expressions changed so fast, it was highly entertaining. I wish I had my Dad's gift to know what he was thinking.

When I first went to class he looked like he hated life almost as much I hated going to high school. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but when you live forever people start looking the same.

Rarely did anyone get my very unique name correct on their first try. I knew Mr. Black would be no different. But it didn't bother me as much as it usually does when he butchered my name. Why? Why did I want to reach out to him and tell it was okay, that he could call me anything he wanted? His puzzled face was kind of cute when he looked up to find the person who belonged to the impossible to pronounce name. He scrunched his nose in frustration.

When his mysterious deep brown eyes locked with mine, I saw a shift in him. He was visibly more relaxed; but on edge at the same time. He was lost in thought. All of his focus was on me. Again, the question was why? Was I that suspicious on the first day? Did I pose a threat to him?

I was equally intrigued by him. Something inside me just clicked. I felt like I was finally in the right place at the right time. Something was different about this class, something good was going to come out of it.

A couple of minutes went by and the class was getting restless. Mr. Black was still staring at me and it should be bothering me, but it wasn't. I realized I was staring back.

A boy in the first row cleared his throat. It startled Mr. Black back into reality.

"Right, there you are. How do you say your name?" He looked back down to his paper.

"Ruh – nez – mee." I responded slowly for him and the class.

"Do you have a nickname you go by?" He asked.

Nickname…is it really that hard to just say my name? Now I was kind of irked. "Nope. Once people get the pronunciation they just call me Renesmee, you know since it's my name and all. It's weird, but not hard to say." I know my dad would all over me for the attitude, but I felt like he was personally attacking my name.

"I am sorry Ruhnezmee," He took his time to show me that he could say my name correctly. "I mean no disrespect, I…I…I.." something took over his resolve. Hatred maybe. "I understand _Miss _Swan that this is your name. I simply was asking because sometime children, like yourself, would rather be called something shorter. I do.."

"I didn't hear you asking anyone else in the class. I mean Alexander is a long name, did you ask him if he would rather be called Alex?" I interrupted him. I knew I was in trouble when I saw him start shaking. But he called me a child. I am not a child.

"That's it _Miss Swan_ go to the principle office." He turned back to his desk and began writing something. "Gather your things. You are done for today. Take this note, it will explain everything."

I stood up. Gathered my belongings, but my temper got the best of me. "Oh good, so you wrote down that you couldn't pronounce my name and then you insulted me? I am glad we have that all cleared up. _Mr. Black!" _I ripped the note out of his hand and stormed out of the classroom before he could rebuttal.

I was happier now that Dad wasn't at school. I would have some time to process this before getting a lecture from my parents. Happy first day to me!

**JPOV**

_Great_, I have offended my imprint before she even knows my first name. What was I thinking? I don't want an imprint. She is a student. I am not going to let this take away from what I have vowed. I will not love her. I will not give into the stupid will of this curse.

I did not ask to be a wolf. I did not want to be Alpha. I do not want to have an imprint and have the rest of my will taken away from me. Maybe I didn't imprint at all. Maybe because she is familiar to me. She looks like the one person I let myself love. She looks like Bella. Curly brownish hair and chocolate brown eyes.

_But those brown eyes…_listen to me! Two brown eyes and I am a lost puppy dog chasing his own tail.

This walking attitude in my class is not going to derail me. I have a mission. Find the Cullens and kill them.

Something is familiar about this Renessme. Why?

She looks so much like Bella. Maybe that is why I think that I imprinted. What was Bella going to name that beast? She said it was going to be a boy, so this girl couldn't be related to her.

I know that I picked that fight with her. That wasn't very "teacher" of me, but I did not want her in my class. I can't have her in this class making me think that I am in love. I am stronger than this. I will break whatever bond this is.

After class I will ask to remove the "problem" student from my class. I won't have to deal with her anymore. I smiled to myself and continued on with the rest of roll call.

Class went on without any noise coming from the students. They were scared of me. This is going to be a fun semester.

**AN: Sorry this took so long, and that it is short. I think this was short because I needed a transition for the next chapter. Jacob is going to fight this tooth and nail. What do you think of Bella being in one of Seth's classes?**


	5. Chapter 4

**NPOV**

As I walked to the principal's office I cooled down. I have never talked back to a teacher before. My parents have always taught me to be respectful to the "elders". I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. I totally overreacted…I mean it was only my name. How many teachers have messed it up before Mr. Black? How many where going to mess it up after him? Not to mention the other teachers and kids at this school. But there was something that bothered me that he didn't try. Mr. Black didn't want to pronounce my name. He wanted to change it and he didn't even know me.

Oh. My. God. I am going crazy. This is dumb, get a hold of yourself Renesmee.

How much trouble can you get on the first day of school? I hope that they don't call my grandparents. I will not be allowed at this school alone anymore. Somehow I will be transferred to school with my family. The whole protective detail.

_Good job Renessme. Way to show them you are ready to be on your own!_

I was not worried about missing the school work. I could perform circles around Mr. Black about History. Same story different school. A 30 something teacher was lecturing a class of teenagers about history. I lived it or knew someone who had a personal account of it.

I walked into the office and was greeted by the schools secretary.

"Hello. How can help you dear?" The name plate said her name was Mrs. Cleary. She looked nice enough. She was in her mid to late 40s and had salt and pepper hair. I handed her the note from Mr. Black. I realized I didn't even look at what it said in my haste to leave the class.

She read it quickly and sighed. "Dear me. Let me inform Principal Higgins that he has a visitor. Ms. Swan is it?" I nodded. "Please take a seat and he will be with you shortly." She turned to walk towards Principal Higgins office. "Oh and dear, don't worry. The Principal is very understanding." She gave me an encouraging smile and disappeared behind a door.

It didn't slip by me that she did not even try to say my name. So much for staying under the radar.

Mrs. Cleary came out of the office and sat back down at her desk. "He will be with you shortly. He has to finish a phone call."

I nodded. Hopefully not with Grandpa or Grandma.

I sat there quietly. I could sit pretty still, but I was part human, so fidgety came naturally. I played with the buttons on my purse. I heard the bell, classes are switching. Now, not only did I miss the first class, I was going to miss the second one.

The door to the office opened up. In walked in, whom I assumed, was another teacher. I had to do a double take because he looked exactly like Mr. Black.

Mrs. Clearly looked up from her desk and smiled. "Oh Seth, I was expecting you. Here are the forms you asked for. How was your first class?"

"Martha they were great! There is always something about the first day of school. There are so many possibilities for the year that start here." Seth responded. He grabbed the forms and started heading out of the office. He stopped and looked at me first. He looked like he was trying to place me.

I stirred in my seat. This was the second time a teacher had stared at me today. He must of noticed that I looked uncomfortable.

"I am a sorry. I don't mean to stare, but you look like friend of mine I use to know a long time ago." He extended his free hand towards me. "I am Mr. Clearwater and you are?"

I took his hand. It was warmer than average for a human. "I am Renesmee Swan. Transfer student and currently waiting for the principal."

"Beautiful name. I knew a Swan once. Bella Swan, she died when I was in high school." I dropped his hand. I blinked at him a couple of times. Was he talking about my mom? There was no way that this guy was that old. He is human. I hear a heartbeat. A normal heart beat.

I was just about to say something when I was called into the office. "Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Clearwater. Have a nice day." I grabbed my things as quickly as a human could and darted to the office.

That was weird.

"Ahh, Ms. Swan. Please take a seat. I promise I won't bite." Mr. Higgins seemed nice. I tried not to laugh at his attempt at a joke. _You might not bite, but I might! _"Can you walk me through this morning?"

"Yes. Mr. Black was doing roll call and he got to my name. He butchered it, which I am used to, my parents gave me a mouthful of a name. I pronounced it correctly for him, but instead of just saying my name he wanted me to give him a nickname. It was insulting to me, because he didn't ask anyone else about a nickname. To me, and I know I might be overreacting, he was saying my name wasn't good enough so he wanted something else. So I sassed him. I didn't intend to, but I became defensive. Then he sent me here."

"I see. Well Mr. Black feels like you attacked him and show him no respect. He has asked that you be removed from his class. I understand you side, but I cannot condone attitudes towards the teachers." He sighed heavily. "I think that Mr. Black was also wrong. I apologize for his behavior and I will speak with him when he has a free class."

This surprised me. "Thank you Mr. Higgins."

"Would you like to be removed from his class?"

"It does not matter to me." This thought panicked me. I didn't know why, but some part of me, big or small, did not want to leave his class.

"I will keep you in there unless another problem arises. You come straight to me if you feel insulted again. Please to do not banter with Mr. Black. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now I can't let you walk out of here without some form of punishment. I will not call your guardian. It looks like your sister is in charge correct?"

That's right! They would not call my Grandparents, because Mom is my 'guardian'. That might be worse.

"Yes it is just her and me."

"Well I will not be involving her yet. It seems like a simple misunderstanding from both parties. You will have to serve detention today. Meet in room 501 and check in with the teacher on duty. They will instruct you on what to do from there. Now, here is a note to excuse you for being late to your next class."

I stood up and grabbed the note. "Thank you Mister Higgins."

"You are welcome Ms. Swan. I do not want to see you in here again unless you win an award. Okay?" He winked at me and turned to his computer.

"Yes Sir!" I walked out the door and into the reception area. Mr. Black was in the same chair I was waiting to see Mr. Higgins next.

Mrs. Cleary said, "Jacob, he will see you now."

Mr. Black or Jacob stood up but did not take his eyes off me. There was comfort looking into his eyes. His eyes held a story that I wanted to know. Why were they so sad looking? What has he gone through to make him so mean? I didn't know why, but I truly felt like I was the key to unlocking his secrets. I was the answer to the unspoken question. I…really am going crazy.

I smiled at him and walked out the door. Best not make him mad again. And most importantly best not to let my mom catch me out of class. Only one more period until lunch. Then I will have to make sure I block my Dad from my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

NPOV

The rest of the classes up until lunch were less action packed. Teachers didn't even try with my name, they just asked for Ms. Swan. Apparently news traveled just as fast here as everywhere else. Usually it is about how beautiful and stand offish the new students are; now I was the crazed student.

I grabbed some food, not even looking at what I grabbed. I hated human food. I could eat it, but I would rather hunt. Grandpa tried very hard to make me like it, but it all tasted like dirt to me. Except for strawberries. I loved strawberries.

I saw my mom already sitting towards the back of the cafeteria. She was reading a book. Probably trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. She didn't like being the center of attention, and without my dad there to give his patented death glare, she was on her own. All the boys were staring at her. I could hear some of the whispers, I wish I couldn't, but at least I couldn't read their minds.

"She is the older sister of the other Swan girl. The one that went crazy in Black's class. She looks like a goddess. "

"I know! I know she is older, but do you think she would go out with me?"

"I just want to hit that…"

I made my way to the table and tried to tune out the chatter around me. It was disturbing the way these humans thought about mother. No wonder my dad and uncles were always upset. I threw my tray of random food on the table.

My mom looked over her book and raised her eyebrows at me. Then she looked at my prop food and shook her head.

"Hello dear." My mom said as she closed her book. "Your food doesn't match. You look like you eat like a teenage boy."

I looked down to see that I managed to grab a slice of pizza, a sandwich, an apple, two bags of chips, and a pickle. And of course a Diet Coke. I slumped into my seat and put my head on the table.

My mom pushed my hair out of my face, like she used to do when I was little. "I see you had a very eventful morning." I shot up just into time to see her try to hide a smile. If I didn't know her better, I would think she was almost mocking me.

_Great. _She heard about my little outburst.

"It wasn't my fault. He insulted me." I crossed my arms in front of me. Of course I was acting like a child. But I didn't want to leave the school.

Much to my surprise she chuckled. "Don't worry dear. I will not tell your father. Believe it or not I was on the side of you getting a chance at a "normal" high school experience without your uncles and father hovering over you. Just don't do it again. Did you get in trouble?"

I let out a huge sigh in relief. "I have to serve detention after school."

"Okay. I will cover for you. Other than being sent to the Principal how were your other classes?"

"Same old, same old. The only difference is that everyone thinks I am crazy and will bite them if they make me mad." I laughed at that. "I guess they are part right."

My mom laughed too. "Well the rest of the day could be better. I will think of something to stall your dad. But please sweet heart, don't get mad again. Okay?"

"I won't Bella. It was really weird, something just got into me. It doesn't normally bother me when people butcher my name. You really gave me a mouthful of a name. But I love it!" I added before I hurt her feelings. My dad once told me that when she was human she came up with my name. Everyone thought it was strange, but she thought it was wonderful and unique. Unique just like me. She was really sensitive about it.

Then the bell rang.

I watched my mother gracefully stand up and throw out our uneaten food. She turned to me as she gathered her bag. "I will see you at home. Please be safe when you walk home okay. Call me if you need anything. I love you."

I nodded to her and put my hand on hers. _I love you too mommy._ She smiled.

I grabbed my belongings and made it my next class.

Classes were boring as usual. Nothing new. I was dreading going to detention, but at the same time a little excited. I have never experienced this before. This was something totally new and without my family!

I walked into the classroom I was told report to. I headed towards the desk to check in the teacher and froze in my tracks.

I guess detention was not just for students. Mr. Black was serving the faculty version of it. He was the teacher in charge of my punishment.

**AN: I know this is very late and I apologize for that. I just got a new job and I had to finish at my old one. Long story short, I finally found some time. Don't worry Ness and Jacob are about to let the sparks fly. Seth is going to run into an old friend. Thank you for being loyal. **


	7. Chapter 6

**SPOV**

_Something is in the air. It is almost electric. I don't know what it is, but change is coming. _

I am starting to sound like the elders. Hell, I am older than most of the tribe's "elders". Sometimes I am so angry at Jacob for getting so involved with this Cullen hunt. They were my friends. I miss them all, and most of all I miss Esme's cooking. This so-called "life" we lead, is no life at all. Going from gloomy town to the next cloud covered town in hopes of running into a Cullen so we can kill them at first sight.

Are we protectors or murders?

Plus, we can only stop phasing when we imprint. I have out lived everyone in my family. The only people I have now are the pack. A bunch of guys. The chances of everyone imprinting is slim. I used to think that I was the lucky one. I was the one that still had my free will, but now I think I was wrong.

I remember how Emily and Sam looked at each other. At first I despised imprinting because of what happened to Leah. I never wanted to be the cause of so much hatred. I though the way Sam followed Emily was sick, like some kind of lost puppy. But the love that they felt for each other was not forced. It was pure. I would give anything to feel that. To have nothing matter but the happiness of that one person. It is the only thing that keeps me going. I will find my imprint.

I am tired of walking around alone. Jacob is like my brother, and I love him, but this hunt of his is daunting. I don't know how much more I can take and seeing that girl today in the office only made it worse.

She reminded me of a past that I long for. Jacob was happier, I had hope. Where did all of that go? She also made me realize that I won't be able to just kill on sight. If that girl was Bella, I don't know what I would do.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I didn't need them to linger and Jacob hear them the next time we phased. Life was hard, but at least I wasn't stuck on the Rez like some of the others. I go to see the world, even if it was a only the gray parts.

Classes for the first half the day went by without incident. Apparently it was not the same for Jacob. He was angry when he came into my classroom for lunch. We never really interacted with the other teachers. We didn't want to answer any questions that they might have for us. The silence between was growing.

Breaking the silence I asked, "What is wrong with you?"

He looked up from his lunch. "What do you mean? I am fine."

"Have you heard of the expression 'If looks could kill…' Well, let's just say, I don't want to be in your line of sight." I smirked at him and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Drop it. I am fine. It was just some stupid student. She.."

I looked him in the eyes. "She?"

"Nevermind Seth, nothing happened. Just forget it." He inhaled the rest of his sandwich.

What was with him. Students never bothered him. He had could care less about them and their attitudes. Why was he so bothered by some student? I stared at him trying to see what he was hiding. He didn't realize I was looking at him. At the moment he looked like a crazy person. He was rapid going from scowl to a smile. He was fighting something in his head. Whatever it was, he was not letting himself smile. Why didn't he want to do that? And then it clicked.

"Oh. My. God. You imprinted." I was shocked and jealous at the same time. The person who has been vowing not to imprint, imprints. Life was not fair.

"No. Absolutely not. I vowed never to imprint. I meant it. I will never love again. You know that. This student was just a pain in my ass. She got in my face about her name. Ruhnezmah, I mean what kind of name is that? Who does that to their kid? How was your classes?"

"No, you don't get to change the subject. I can see it in your eyes. You want to be mad and distant, but you are happy. You asshole. You owe me a truck!"

"Hold on Seth. Name calling is not necessary. It did not happen. I am stronger that some stupid tribe legend."

"Sure you are chief. Regardless if you want to acknowledge, you owe me a truck. I believe the deal was, if you imprint today, I get the truck." I punched him in the arms. "You fight it all you want, but if what the other said is true, you can only fight it for so long. The pull is too strong, even for the might alpha."

He gets the love of his life, I get a truck. Seems like I got the short end of the stick.

**BPOV**

I can't believe that Renesmee got in trouble on her first day by herself. She does have both her father's and my temper, but still, I thought her freedom was important to her.

I don't know what I am going to tell Edward yet, but at least I can block him from our minds.

I wonder what he is doing. Probably as miserable as me. I do enjoy the occasional girl's trips, but a whole school year without him by my side seems boring. I will do anything for my daughter, and I know that this year will go on fast. But if lunch is a preview to my year, I might actually have to bite one of these humans. I am not a prize to be won, and even though Edward is not here to scare them away, I can be scary enough.

Classes were finally finished. I didn't learn anything new, no shocker there. I texted Renesmee that I would leave the car for her. I would run home. I would tell Edward that Nessie had a group project to work on that she didn't finish. When he asked why I didn't wait I would just tell him I missed him and wanted to use the alone time. I think that would take his mind off things long enough for Renesmee to serve her dentition.

I slowly made my way to the clearing that surrounding the high school, when a pungent scent caught my nose. It burned. Something about this scent was all wrong. I followed it until I saw the back of a teacher. Was he the cause of the smell?

The wind picked up and then he froze. It was almost like he could smell me. How was that possible. I listened for a heartbeat and I could tell that he was nervous, his heart was racing. He slowly turned around, causing me to drop into a crouch. Something about this situation had me on the defense.

When he was facing me, I stood up. "Seth?"

He stepped back in surprise. I smiled at him and ran towards him with my hand stretch out.

"Bella? Bella is that you?"

I nodded and just as I was ready to hug him he launched himself at me and grabbed me. He ran into the forest and threw me against a tree.

"What the hell Seth?" I stood up and was ready to fight. I was trained. He was no match for me, but I didn't want to hurt my friend.

"Shh" He put his finger to his lips. "Bella your dead."

I smiled at him. "Yes. I have been for some time."

"No I mean we thought you were dead. Jacob saw you die."

"Edward put the venom in time. I am fine." I flexed to show him that I was okay.

He stared at me for a while. "You have to leave. You have to make your family leave."

"Why? What is wrong?" This was not a conversation I thought I would be having.

"Jacob saw you die, he lost it. He ran back to Sam and they vowed to kill the Cullens on sight. This has been going on since you died. There are groups of us all over hunting you guys down. They broke the treaty."

"What? Jacob said it was okay, he amended the treaty."

"I know, but everything change when Jacob jumped out of your window. You are not safe. You need to leave. Jacob will find out I was with you and he will make me hunt you down. Please Bella I can't kill you and I don't want you guys to have to kill us. We are protectors not murders."

"Seth, I can't leave, my daughter is at the school."

"Get her and go."

"Where is Jacob now?"

"He is moderating detention."

_No. Edward, where are you?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Spoiler Alert Warning: There is kind of a spoiler if you haven't read Hunger Games. Some of the story is mentioned below.**

**JPOV**

Talking with Seth today at lunch, made me realize that I needed to get a hold of myself. If he could figure out that I imprinted in less than five minutes, I was headed for trouble.

I am stronger than this gravitational pull. I will not lose my free will. I will not love. Even if she has those chocolate brown eyes and hair that flows perfectly over her shoulder. Her voice is like angels singing and…what I am doing!

ARGH!

I locked the door to my classroom and made my way over to the detention room. I knew I would have to see her again. I would have to see her every day for the rest of the year. The principal was not going to move her out of my class.

The rest of my classes were boring as usual. I was trying to focus on the lesion at hand, but my mind keep going back to her. I was fighting an urge to break down all the doors and find her. A large part of my brain wanted me to make sure she was safe. As irrational as that thought was, it was hard to fight the urge.

I will fight it. I will win this. I am stronger.

I am no good for her. I refuse to age until we kill the Cullens. I am a mythic wolf that is here to rid the world of bloodsucking leeches. She deserves to be with someone her own age, someone who can give her what she needs to be happy. I am not that person. I could never be that person. Ms. Fancy Name needs a regular teenage boy.

I smiled. I feel better all ready. This is the way to break the pull; I am not what she needs. If I keep telling myself that I might be able to be free. _I am not what she needs. _This thought should excite me, but the reality is that it saddens me.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts before I reached the detention room. I opened the door and found the room empty. I walked to the desk and picked up the roster that the office left for me. I looked to see who would be joining me in detention.

Renesmee Swan

_Great_. She is the only one who managed to get detention on the first day. Well I guess I managed to get it too. I was hoping for at least one other student to help me focus. Detention on the first day sounds like something I would have done with Quil and Embry.

I grabbed the seat at the desk in the front. I brought a book to read. If Bella could see me now, she would laugh at this sight. _Jacob reading a book._

I started reading and I heard the door open. I didn't look up but I could hear her gasp. I bet she was hoping not to run into me too. She waked past me and sat down.

I put a bookmark into my book and looked up. I caught her eyes. "Umm. Ms. Swan, you are the only one here. I am going to read the instructions left to me by the office." I grabbed the sheet of paper and started to read. "I am going to begin our thirty minutes. Please feel free to do any homework that you have to do. Please refrain from talking with any of the other students."

She snickered.

I looked up. Empty room. "Right, that one should be easy." She laughed again. I smiled, she had a wonderful laugh and the smile. She was beautiful with a scowl, but she was beyond words when she smiled. _Focus Jake! _ I quickly cleared my throat and finished the directions. "I will let you know when the thirty minutes are up."

I put the piece of paper down and picked up my book. I leaned back in my chair and tried my best to focus on the words. I was reading Hunger Games again for like the millionth time. I hated Peeta. If only Katniss recognized what Gale could have given her. He was there for her the whole time.

As much as I tried to will myself to read, I found that I kept looking over the book to catch a glimpse of Renesmee.

When I gave in to my impulses I realized she was also reading the Hunger Games and she was also playing a game of peek-a-boo.

With both caught each other laughed.

I held up my book. "Great book."

"I agree. It is one of my favorites. I like a book where the girl doesn't need the guy to save her."

"What? This book is all about the guys helping her. She needs to have the white knight come and rescue her. She doesn't even know how to pick who to love."

"So you think she doesn't end up with the right guy? Even though it wasn't exactly hidden who she favored throughout the entire series?" She shook her head and leaned back in her desk. "No disrespect, _Mr. Black _but I don't think we are reading the same book. I am going to agree to disagree. I don't want to argue with a teacher. Aren't you supposed to be encouraging students to read?"

Well she had me there. "I am sorry Ms. Swan. You are right." I glanced at my watch. "It appears detention is over anyways."

She grabbed her books and started heading towards the door. She stopped before opening the door. "Mr. Black, books are kind of like art, everyone relates to it differently. Only the artist/author can tell us what they meant all along." She opened the door and was gone.

Who was this girl? She was not afraid of standing her ground. I don't know if it was the imprint or because of whom she was, but I felt my heart melting. She was winning me over. She reminded me of someone from long ago. Someone who was clumsy but would fight for what she believed, no matter how big or how small the matter.

I wanted to make sure she was going to make it home okay so I jogged out of the classroom to catch up to her. I caught up to her just in time to see her walk towards her car. I cleared my throat. "Um, Ms. Swan."

She stopped and looked at me. "Yes Mr. Black?"

"I just wanted to apologize for today. It was rude of me to say that about your name. I also apologize for sending you to the principal. You are right, I am the teacher and I should be encouraging my students to read. I am very sorry for everything."

She looked surprised. "Wow. I never expected that. I accept your apology, only if you will accept mine. I was out of line and rude. My name is hard and no one gets it right on the first time. I am sorry that I lost my cool and ended up getting you in detention as well." She smiled.

There is was again. The feeling in my stomach that nothing else mattered than that smile. "Let's just call it a draw and we can start over tomorrow. Drive home safely. Lock your doors you never know what is out there."

She chuckled and started heading back to her car.

I saw them before I could smell them. Eight leeches were walking towards her car. She didn't seem to notice.

Before I knew what I was doing I yelled out her name. "Renesmee!"

She stopped and looked back towards me. She waved to me. "Good night Mr. Black."

I ran towards her and made it before any of the leeches. I grabbed her and put her in between me and the nearest car. She was fighting me. She was strong.

"Let me go! What are you doing? I am okay!"

"Trust me, you are not safe."

The leeches came closer and I realized who they were. I started to shake.

"Jacob. I know that you think you are protecting her from us, but if you don't calm down you are will lose both of your arms before you can phase. You will not hurt my daughter." Edward said. He was in a low crouch.

Daughter? The monster? Where is this monster, I will kill it. I wanted to phase, but I couldn't. I didn't have time. Eight against one was not a fair fight. Where was Seth?

"Seth is in the clearing or at least that where I smelled him last. And the _monster_ you are referring to is behind you. Renesmee is my daughter."

I looked back at my imprint. Wait. Renesmee is a monster. I have to kill her. The vow….my imprint is a leech and…

"Renesmee is our daughter. No one needs to get hurt. Please let her go Jacob."

I didn't know that voice, but I would recognize that person anyone. "Bella?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Spoiler Alert Warning: There is kind of a spoiler if you haven't read Hunger Games. Some of the story is mentioned below.**

**This is Nessie's POV leading up to when her parents come to get her at her car.**

NPOV

_Great._ Mr. Know it all teacher and me, alone in a classroom. _Fun._ Except part of me was excited to be alone with him. I wanted to be mad at him. This whole thing was his fault and if my Dad found out I would be pulled from my only "alone" experience I would ever get, but those brown eyes and strong jaw made me calm. I felt safe with him. I couldn't explain it, but something inside of me was telling me that I would always be safe with him.

I walked past his desk and noticed he was reading my favorite book. My mom loved reading and her favorite was a classic, and although my favorite could be considered juvenile, I loved the plot and the strong female character. I wanted to be able to kick butt like Katniss. Not that I have had to fight, but I am pretty sure I would never get the opportunity to be the heroine. I would have to push aside an entire coven of full vampires. Half Vampires do not compare to them, but I was sneaky and cunning. It took me many years but, I have been able to beat my uncles in capture the flag.

I sat down and put my bag on the floor. Mr. Black looked up and locked eyes with me. I was sucked in. It was startling to think that those eyes yielded so much power of me. I blinked.

"Umm. Ms. Swan, you are the only one here. I am going to read the instructions left to me by the office. I am going to begin our thirty minutes. Please feel free to do any homework that you have to do. Please refrain from talking with any of the other students."

I stifled a laugh. What students? I was the only one dumb enough to fight back with a teacher.

He looked up. "Right, that one should be easy."

This made me laugh harder. He smiled at me. What an amazing smile. I wasn't sure if he had it in him. He looked tortured most of the time and frankly like he didn't care about anything that was going on around him. But when he smiled his eyes showed something else. It was like there was happiness in there, it was trying to get out, but he wouldn't let it. He smile was gone as quickly as it came.

He cleared his throat and finished the directions. "I will let you know when the thirty minutes are up."

I fished my book out of my backpack and picked up where I last left off. I tried to focus on the book but I found myself looking up to see what Mr. Black reaction was to the book. Did he like it as much as me?

_He caught me staring. _We both started laughing.

He held up his book. "Great book."

"I agree. It is one of my favorites. I like a book where the girl doesn't need the guy to save her."

"What? This book is all about the guys helping her. She needs to have the white knight come and rescue her. She doesn't even know how to pick who to love."

"So you think she doesn't end up with the right guy? Even though it wasn't exactly hidden who she favored throughout the entire series?" What was he smoking? I don't know who burned him so bad to think that Gale would be the right guy. I shook my head. He was not going to bait me into another fight so I can get expelled. "No disrespect, _Mr. Black _but I don't think we are reading the same book. I am going to agree to disagree. I don't want to argue with a teacher. Aren't you supposed to be encouraging students to read?"

He looked into the distance and took in what I said. "I am sorry Ms. Swan. You are right." He glanced down at his watch. "It appears detention is over anyways."

Good. That went by fast. I put my book away and grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I wanted to tell him one more thing. I wanted to make him see my side of the book. The beautiful love that was in the book, but I didn't want to push my luck for the day. But I was not one to walk away without the last word. I stopped at the door and turned around to face Mr. Black.

"Mr. Black, books are kind of like art, everyone relates to it differently. Only the artist/author can tell us what they meant all along." I opened the door and headed towards the car. My mom texted me that she left the keys for me on the tire.

How could someone be so jaded and angry? This was a long first day of school, one I will not easily forget. Maybe Mom can block my thoughts. I need to reflect on what is going on in my head. I don't know what has come over me. Why can't get that teacher out of my head. He is infuriating.

The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped me.

"Um, Ms. Swan."

"Yes Mr. Black?"

"I just wanted to apologize for today. It was rude of me to say that about your name. I also apologize for sending you to the principal. You are right, I am the teacher and I should be encouraging my students to read. I am very sorry for everything."

Where was this coming from? I can't get a read on him. But he is not fully to blame.

"Wow. I never expected that. I accept your apology, only if you will accept mine. I was out of line and rude. My name is hard and no one gets it right on the first time. I am sorry that I lost my cool and ended up getting you in detention as well." I smiled at him, which caused him to smile back.

"Let's just call it a draw and we can start over tomorrow. Drive home safely. Lock your doors you never know what is out there."

This caused me to laugh. I nodded, like a lock would stop what was out there. If he only knew. I could protect myself.

"Renesmee!"

He called my name out, almost like he was scared. I didn't know what he wanted but I needed to get home before my family came looking for me. I waved at him. "Good night Mr. Black."

All of sudden things went into complete chaos.

He ran over to me, too fast for a human. He pushed me into my car and wedge me in-between it and him. He was warmer than a human. He was a little warmer than me. I could feel his muscles flex under his shirt. I tried with all my strength to push him off of me. He was strong. I started hitting his back. I sniffed the air and recognized the scent. _Fudge. Hi Dad._

"Let me go! What are you doing? I am okay!" Was Mr. Black trying to protect me from my family?

"Trust me, you are not safe." He was shaking.

I expected my Dad to start yelling at me. I expected my uncles to rip both of Mr. Black's arms. I never expected the following events to unfold.

"Jacob. I know that you think you are protecting her from us, but if you don't calm down you are will lose both of your arms before you can phase. You will not hurt my daughter." My Dad said. Jacob?

_Do you know him? _I tried to talk with my dad, but I don't know if he heard me. I couldn't see them. I all I could see was Mr. Black's back.

"Seth is in the clearing or at least that where I smelled him last. And the _monster_ you are referring to is behind you. Renesmee is my daughter."

Monster? He thinks I am a monster? I tried to escape again. He turned around and looked at me. He was looking at me as if I held all the answers. I looked into his eyes and they were full of sorrow. Like he didn't want to believe what my Dad had just told him. He was shaking harder. I was getting scared. What was he planning on doing that warranted my entire family coming to get me?

"Renesmee is our daughter. No one needs to get hurt. Please let her go Jacob." My mom tried to get him to let me go.

He quickly turned looking for her.

I heard him whisper. "Bella?"

It wasn't much, but he let his guard down for a second. He was strong, but I was fast. I ducked under his arms and ran to my Dad's outstretched arms. He gave me a quick hug and pushed me into Aunt Alice's hand.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't see this. With both you and Jacob blocking my visions, it was no wonder. You are okay though, right?"

What did she mean me and Jacob? Why would my teacher be blocking her vision?

I tried to sneak a peek at Mr. Black. I didn't want him to get hurt. He was shaking so violently I thought he was having a seizure.

"Jake, you need to calm down. There are still students around. Quickly run into the woods and leave us alone. We don't want to hurt you." My mom was pleading with him.

"Isabella Swan, you were thought dead. On that day, I made a vow. To kill the Cullens, all of the Cullens." He turned to my Dad. "You broke our treaty, the original treaty made between my ancestors and you. You might out number me now, but I will not rest until I complete my vow."

He looked back at me and my heart broke. He didn't look like a killer. His body was rigid, he was ready to run, but his eyes were sad.

"And leech, stay out of my head." With that he pushed through my family and left. My uncles were getting ready to chase after him when my mom stopped them.

"Don't. We don't know how many of them are out there. We need to pack and get out of here. You heard him; he is on a death march. He might be older, but he is still the hurt teenager we left all the years ago."

"We can't let him get the others Bells! What if they find us again and Renesmee is by herself? What then. You heard Edward, he thinks she is a monster!" Uncle Emmet was up in arms, but I think he liked the idea of wrestling with a wolf more than anything else.

"Bella is correct. We should go back to the house and pack. We need to know more information if we are going to attack them." Uncle Jasper said.

"No!" Everyone looked at me.

"It's okay little one. They don't stand a chance against us. We won't get hurt." Uncle Emmet ruffled my hair.

He, like almost everyone else, thought my outburst was because I was scared for them. They were half right. I was scared, but I was scared of them hurting or worse, killing Jacob. _My Jacob_

I shook my head. He was not mine. He thought I was a monster. He was trying to kill my family. I wasn't really sure what was going on. Who he was, how he knew my family, but I could tell you one thing. My dad knew the real reason for my outburst. And I was going to have to talk to him about everything that happened today.

No more school for me.

Crappy first day.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry this has taken so long, work has been busy. This is short. Next Chapter will be longer and up this week. Sorry for the cliffy. **

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews and encouragement...it makes me write faster. **

**NPOV**

I was left speechless. I was not sure what just happened. All that I could gather was that my history teacher knew my family. He was a threat to them. And after my reaction to protect the threat, I was going to have a lot to explain. Why was I worried for someone I just met, let alone not even sure if I liked?

"Renesmee." I winced at the tone of my father's tone. I looked at him with the biggest eyes I could muster. "Your cute little girl act is not going to work. Get in the car. Give me the keys."

I did what I was told. After handing my father the keys I gingerly slide into the seat behind the driver's seat. I looked out at my family. I felt like I was a little kid again. I did not get in trouble often, only when I was younger and would play too long with Uncle Emmett. His antics would rub off and we would both be scolded. I had a feeling this was going to be a different conversation then the time I was yelled at for putting Aunt Alice's credit card in a block of ice or the time I hide Grandma's drawing pencils.

"Bella, Love, will you drive home with your daughter and me. We need to have a chat." My dad looked to the rest of the family. "If you will all go straight home. Jasper and Emmett please do a perimeter check. Make sure that the mutts did not find where we live. Alice will you please call Carlisle and Esme? We need to have a family meeting."

They all nodded and left. Leaving me alone with my parents. This was going to be fun. I closed the door and hoped for the best. What was I going to get yelled at first? Yelling at a teacher, detention, trying to protect the enemy?

"Edward, before you get angry with Renesmee, I knew she was in detention. It was a miscommunication with her teacher, which I didn't know it was Jake. I didn't know they were in on campus, I can't believe I didn't smell the wet dog scent. Don't blame her. Who knew he would have this reaction?"

"I am not upset with her or you." He started the car and reached for my mother's hand and gently kissed it. "Although, I am not happy with the outburst that caused Renesmee to land in detention, it is not what I wanted to talk about. We can deal with that later. We have more important things to worry about. First, I wanted us to clarify to our daughter how we know Jacob."

Phew. He is not mad at me. I let out a sigh before my mom started talking.

"Well, where do we start? These memories are a little fuzzy for me, but here we go." She turned to face me. "Honey, when I was human and living in Forks; your Grandpa Charlie's best friend was Jacob's father, Billie. Jacob and I were best friends. He was very protective of me and did not always understand my relationship with your father. He loved me very much, and I him. "

"Okay, so you knew him when you were human over a hundred years ago. And you were in love with him? But I thought you were with Daddy." I was really confused. What did any of this matter? Why did he want to kill me?

Picking up on my thoughts, my dad answered. "There was a time when I thought the only way to protect your mother was to leave her. Remember the dark period your mother sometimes refers too?"

I nodded. She mostly mentioned this when they were in a fight.

Dad smirked. "Yes, she does. Anyways, it was a bad idea and I nearly killed her and myself in the process. During the "dark" days, Jacob was able to help your mother function. This is where they became best friends. Jacob would have given his own life for her. And in answer to your inquiry, yes your mother loved him as well. But it was enough to be with him. Your mother and I were mates. As you know nothing can come between mates."

Okay, so Mr. Black loved my mother. My mother loved someone else before she married my father. This was a lot to take in. I always thought my parents had the typical fairy tale romance. They over came all the odds to be together. It was something I always looked forward too. I knew one day it would happen to me.

My father laughed at my thoughts. "Yes, it does appear like a fairy tale, but there was heart ache and fear. I thought I was going to lose your mother when she had you. From what I got from Jacob's mind, he thought Bella was killed by your birth. He vowed to kill you, always thinking that you were a monster. He did not know what you would look like or who you would become. It didn't matter to him; you killed his best friend in his eyes. He jumped out of the Carlisle window and never turned back. He was so broken he let Sam convince him that we broke the treaty and he has been on a hunt for us ever since."

I stared at my parents. I had so many emotions running through my head. Fear, awe, jealously, angst, hatred, sadness and excitement. I was fearful of what was going to come next. A war? I didn't want my family to get hurt and part of me didn't want to see Jacob get hurt. I was in awe of the life that went on before me. I was jealous that my mother had a relationship with Jacob, it was irrational, but I felt it, even it was only a little. I was anxious of the unknown and hated Jacob for thinking that I was a monster and wanting to end my life. He didn't even know me. I was sad for him. I couldn't imagine thinking that your best friend was dead for a century and to think that a baby was responsible, how horrible. Having a vendetta and carrying it around can only break you down. He was as lost as an abandoned puppy. And I was excited. Life seemed more exciting when my mom was human. We have been doing the same thing for over a hundred years. I was excited for all these new experiences. We meet Jacob and we have more excitement then I know what to do with.

We pulled up in front of the house. I was greeted by my family. Uncle Jasper stared at me. I felt a wave a calm wash over me. I winked at him, silently thanking him. I was emotionally all over the place

Another thought popped into my head. "Dad, why did you call him a mutt?"

"Do you remember us telling you the story of the treaty we made when we lived in Forks?" I nodded.  
>"Well, he is from that tribe. He is the alpha of the pack of wolves, whose mortal enemies are vampires. I do not know how many there are anymore. There was a large amount when we left forks. They are immortal as long as they still shift. I don't know if everyone is still alive from the fight with the newborns."<p>

"Well, we know Seth is still alive. And he didn't try to attack me; he tried to warn me, I think he doesn't want to be part of Jacob's plan. He mentioned something about not being a murder." My mom added as we headed up the stairs and into the house.

"Seth was a good friend. I would never want to hurt him either, but if he has to follow the alpha's orders, he might not have a choice. Which leads me to my next question, is the pack still separate? Is Jacob the only alpha?"

Uncle Jasper and Daddy started to talk tactics. I zoned out. This was so much to take in. I was struggling with something since I met Jacob. I felt protective over him. Why did I call him mine? I didn't believe that he could kill me. When he looked into my eyes at detention, something in him connected to me. I wanted to be with him now, even knowing he wanted to kill me and my family.

"Renesmee, honey, come with me to the kitchen?" I looked up to see my Grandma. I smiled at her.

"Of course."

"I got you some strawberries. I thought we could try to make a shake with them and strawberry ice cream to see if you liked it."

"Sounds like a plan." I think she was trying to get me to leave the "grown up" talk. Which was fine with me.

On my way to the kitchen I heard my dad talking to my family.

"We have a bigger problem. I heard Jacob refer to Renesmee as his imprint." My family gasped. They thought I was out of hearing range, but they reaction scared me.

Imprint? What does that mean? Does that mean he has power of me? Can he control my will? Is that why I couldn't get him out of my head? Could he make me walk to my own death? Now I was truly scared.


	11. Chapter 10

**JPOV**

I pushed through the line of blood suckers and ran to the edge of the clearing. Forget my car, I was going to explode. It took all my strength not to phase right there. It would only be a death sentence for me.

When I finally phased I ripped through my clothes and headed far away from here. I didn't need the leeches on my tale. I hoped that no one was in my head, but I was wrong.

_Jake, what is going on? _ Seth thought.

_Seth phase back and meet me at the house later. _

_Jake, I know Bella is alive. I ran into her in the woods._

_No Seth, I don't want to hear it. Phase now! I don't want to order you but I will._

_Hey guys, what is going on? _

Great now Brady was here too, quickly followed by Colin and Embry.

_Hey Jake, Seth called and said there might be trouble brewing…_

_THAT'S IT! EVERYONE PHASE NOW. THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER. DO NOT PHASE UNTIL I PERSONALLY CALL EACH ONE OF YOU!_

There was a lot of whimpering. They hated being ordered as much as I hate giving the Alpha command, but I needed some time to think before everyone started picking apart my thoughts.

When it was silent I started to mull over what happened.

What is going on? First I imprint on a student, when I don't want to. Then I end up in detention and I could feel myself being sucked into her, my cold heart melting. Now the vamps are here and Bella is alive. No, Bella is a vampire, she is still dead. They still broke the treaty.

Worse still is my imprint is the spawn of all evil. She is an abomination to all of mankind. Who knows how she feeds or what she is. Is she part human and part vamp? I heard her heart beat. What is she hiding behind those beautiful brown eyes. Brown eyes that I once loved when they belonged to Bella. I knew they were familiar. She stole that life from me. She killed the human Bella. She ripped out my heart when she ripped into this life.

Renes…Nessie, yes, Nessie, my Nessie. Seeing imprinting through the others mind does not touch the surface of the feelings that I am experiencing. I feel longing for being so distant from her and I want to run into the coven of leeches and take her away, protect her from this world. I feel angry because my brain and heart to defied my will.

AWWWWW! I ran faster and faster, feeling the mud and loose branches under my paws. I ran as fast as my body would let me. I need to feel anything, even pain. I needed to know what was real. Pain. Sweat. The ground under me, this was real.

I inhaled the scent of the forest. I need to destroy something. I had too much anger inside of me. I still felt like I needed to explode. I found a dying tree and charge at it. It didn't stand a chance against me. I shredded with my claws and my teeth. I tore it apart limb from limb. I felt the debris cut my mouth and paws. Shards of the tree splintered and dug into my skin. The pain didn't stop me. How could my soul mate be the person I am supposed to kill? What kind of cosmic joke is being played on me?

I would have given my life to protect her today. Without thinking I put myself in the line of fire. I had no control over my heart as it broke finding out that she is a Cullen. I gave a halfhearted laugh. What should I expect of the spawn of Bella Swan? Just another version of her to break me in two. She walks into my life for what, eight hours and my world is once again upside down.

I shook my head. I can't allow anything to cloud my judgment. She is the monster I have been searching for. This creature has been bane of my existence for too long. It is the reason why the wolves cannot move on. It is the reason why I am still alive while all my friends and family are dead.

The vow I made is still true. I might die in the process, but this will be the last thing I do before I die.

I ran back to the house. I was going to have to have back up if I was going to accomplish this. I would have started making calls, but I destroyed my clothes. I have no clue where my phone landed or if it even survived the phasing.

Seth and I lived in a house that was secluded from everyone. We didn't need people noticing two horse size wolves hanging around the neighborhood. I phased and took a look at the damage I had done. Most of the small cuts were already healing, but there were some gashes on my hands. They would take at least a day to heal. I walked into the back door.

"There are some clothes for you on the chair in the kitchen. I am tired of seeing your junk." A grumpy Seth yelled from the living room.

"Thank you"

"So am I allowed to talk to you now? Or am I going to be ordered to mind my own business?"

"Seth, I do not need an attitude from you. I needed to be alone and think. I needed to get away from here. Did they follow us?" I walked into the living room with a fresh pair of jeans on. I pulled the white t-shirt over my head and flopped onto the couch.

"Jesus Jacob. Did they fight with you?" Seth took in my self inflicted wounds.

"No. I beat up a tree."

He snorted. "Please tell me that the tree looks worse than you. Your hands are going to take a while to heal. You took off all the skin. Let me get something to clean it up."

"It's fine." I wanted to feel the pain. I needed it to stay grounded. "Besides we have more important things to discuss. First I need to borrow your phone. I have no clue where mine is, or if it survived the phase. Second, as you know the Cullen's are here. They came to campus to collect their spawn. I was out numbered. I thought I saw them descending towards a student, so I went to protect her. It took everything in my power not to phase."

Seth looked at me with eager eyes. Do I tell him that the spawn is my imprint?

"Well it turned out the girl I was trying to protect is there kid."

Seth stared at me dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and gave it to me.

I took the phone. I looked down at it. "I saw her. I saw Bella. She looked the same, except for the eyes."

"I thought the same thing. What are you going to do? She is not dead."

The anger bubbled inside me. I could feel myself start to shake again. "Seth are you out of your skull? She is dead. She is one of them, a leech, and a blood sucker. Worse she let her spawn creature live. I will tell you what _we _are going to do. We are going to bring the pack here. We are going to track the Cullen's and kill every one of them. We know how they fight. We will teach the others. They have 9. We have three times that amount of wolves. We will end them once and for all."'

**NPOV**

Strawberry shakes might have strawberries in them, but they are still gross. The milk tasted like what paste smells like. Disgusting.

After the taste test with Grandma, I excused myself to my room. I was tired and just wanted to sleep and put this whole day behind me. I gathered my PJs and went into the bathroom to have a human moment. Maybe a hot shower would help calm my nerves.

When I was done, I headed back to my room. My parents were on my bed when I got there.

"Honey, we need to update you."

Ugh…I just want to sleep. I threw my clothes in the closet. My mother frowned. She didn't like me to be messy. Does it really matter right now?

My dad cleared his throat in warning. I rolled my eyes. Always being scolded for something.

I flopped in my desk chair. "Okay. Update me."

"Well, we told you about Jacob and the wolves. We don't want to start a war with them. It wouldn't be a fair fight for them, plus we know many of them and we don't want to kill our friends."

I gulped. I didn't think that would be an option. Killing people was not something we did. At least Jacob would be okay.

My dad frowned at my thoughts. "We do have a problem. It seems like they are not going to give up on killing us. We are going to have to leave."

"What good is that going to do? You heard Jacob today. They have pack members everywhere searching for us. We might have gotten away for this long, but who is to say we don't run into them somewhere else. Eventually we are going to have to back to the northern pacific. There are not that many places where you guys can go out in the sun light."

"Exactly. We are going to go somewhere they won't think to look. We are going to go stay on Esme Island for a little while. Hide our scent, from there we can figure out where to go. We know they are hunting us now, so we can pay closer attention to what is going on around us."

"So we are going to go into hiding?" Ugh. I was never going to be able to grow up. I would always be the perpetual child to them. I want a mate. I want to love. I want what my family has.

"We are not trying to keep you as a child Renesmee. You are over reacting. This is just something we have to do to be safe. All of us are in danger, not just you. Once we lay low for a while, we can try you going to school again. You won't be alone, but maybe not all of us have to go." My dad said. He was trying to comfort me, but it only made me angrier.

"I can't do this. I don't want to run. This is not fair! We have done nothing wrong. We don't give into our desires and kill humans for their blood. We move every four years instead of developing roots like normal people, because we have to protect our secret. And now we have to go and hide because a Jacob imprinted on me?"

Both of my parents looked to each other. My mother was the first one to break the silence. "How do you know that?"

"I heard you guys talking. I don't want to die. I don't want any of us to die, but I do not want anyone to have control over me. I want to fight him. I want to make them all see that I am not a monster. We do not hunt humans; we do not hunt on their land. Mom is not dead, well fully dead."

"Renesmee, honey, I can't really explain imprinting fully, but he doesn't have control over you."

"Then why can't I get him out of my head?"

She smiled at me and moved to be at my side. She took my face into her hands. "Honey, from what I understand of imprinting it is like finding ones mate. The imprinter will be whatever the imprintee needs. "

"Great I am freak! My mate wants to kill me! Plus this 'imprinting' business sounds like I took their will away. No. I will not allow this to happen."

Maybe this imprinting nonsense is what was getting in my head. Clouding my judgment of Jacob, even though he wanted me dead, all I wanted was to know him. I wanted him safe, breathing. I didn't even know for more than eight hours, been away from him for less than that and I already ached to be near him again. Even if it was to yell at him.

"Either way Renesmee, we will be put you that kind of danger. You will not go up against him. No matter what you think, your life is worth more than his and entire pack. Tomorrow we will be leaving. Alice is booking the private plan now to Rio."

My parents left the room. My mom gave me a sympathetic smile. A minute ago I was ready to sleep and put this behind me. Now I had too much energy to stop moving.

Before I knew what I was doing I was jumping out my window. I don't know how far I would get before someone would be after me, but I needed to run. I needed to release the energy.

I ran for as far as I could. I came into a clearing I had not seen before. It was surrounded by trees. In the middle was a collection of wild flowers. A small stream ran on the far side of it. This reminded me of the meadow that my parents always mentioned.

Too bad I was going to get pulled away from all of this. I was always told what to do. It was for my safety, or so I was told. If you think vampires and their mates where protective, vampires and their children are even worse. And I don't just have my parents looking out for me. I have two sets of Aunts and Uncles and my grandparents. I am over 100 years old and I am still treated like I am 2.

I was looking forward to the school year. I wanted to prove that I could do things on my own. I was safe and I could take care of myself. But Jacob Black had to go and ruin that.

I heard a branch snap. I quickly hide behind the closest tree. I wasn't as fast as my family, but I could still out run most anything else. I smelled the air. Friend or foe? Was it my family coming to get me back? It was a scent I knew. I stepped out from behind the tree.

"Nessie?"

"Jacob Black."


	12. Chapter 11

We stared at each other. Here he was. The man/wolf that wanted me dead. The creature that, not only sent me to the principle's office, but landed me in detention, and although I was supposed to be his soul mate, the person that wanted me dead. He was the thorn in my side. He was the reason I was getting exiled to Esme Island. He killed my freedom. He was dead!

"You have ruined my life!" The words echoed in the meadow. I realized he said it at the same time as I did. We continued to speak in unison. "Me? You're the monster!"

UGH! I threw my hands down and stomped my foot. Enough!

Without thinking I charged at him. He was not prepared for my attack, so I was able to make the first blow. It threw him backwards and into a nearby tree causing it to crack in two. He got back on his feet and narrowed his eyes at me. He gave me a menacing smile and began to run towards me. I prepared for his counter attack. He was big like Uncle Emmett. The bigger they are the harder they fall, as my Uncle Jasper always said. I smirked at him as he quickly approached. I launched myself into the air. He ran directly under me and tackled another tree, uprooting it in the process.

I laughed. He looked ridiculous with his butt in the air; face down in the middle of a tree. He shot back up and started shaking. Laughing seemed to only provoke the dog. I shut up and prepared for another attack. I lowered myself into a lunge. I put my hands up and motioned for him to come and get me.

The shaking got worse. He yelled and started running towards me again, this time he exploded into a wolf on the way over. Shit, here is comes. He was going to try to kill me. I adjusted myself so I was ready to fight till the death. He was not going to go down easily, nor was he going to go easy on me.

I wasn't going to be a little girl about it either. He wanted a fight I was going to give him one. Digging my heels into the ground, I prepared for impact. When he hit me I grabbed onto his neck. I was determined not to let go. He dragged me a couple of feet, but I latched on.

He tried to shake me off, but to no avail. I was able to turn myself around and get on his back. He was not happy. He growled and started bucking like a bronco. I finally could not hold on anymore and was thrown backwards into the trees. I broke a couple of the branches. I hit my head. If I was human only, I would have been dead. I checked my head for blood, but there was nothing. Just ringing in my right ear. I got up and threw myself at him. Clawing at whatever I could. I heard him yelp, so I knew I got him somewhere.

I let myself give into my vampire senses. I was a hunter now. This wolf was my prey. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could hear a voice telling me not to kill him, he was important to me somehow. The voice grew quiet. The hunter was in control right now, conscience held no power.

We were a tangled mess. Each one of us trying to gain control over the other. The wolf managed to pin me to the ground breaking some of my left hand in the process.

I have never experienced so much pain. I was nearly indestructible and never once broke a bone. I screamed at the pain. The wolf stopped his attack and stared at me. I tried to free myself, but only created another round of pain. I screamed again. This was enough of a distraction to get the wolf to unpin me. His fight was gone, but mine wasn't. I launched myself off the ground and into his chest. I cradled my broken hand to my chest, trying to protect it. I put my all my weight into my attack and managed to knock him on the ground, pinning him. I went in for the kill. I bit his neck; I tasted blood and realized what I was doing. I was feeding off a human. I got up and backed away slowly. He brought out the monster in me.

The wolf whimpered. He got up and was staring at me. His eyes were the same as his human side. They should so much hurt and angst. Human or wolf, he wanted me dead.

I don't know about him, but I was calculating my escape options. I was done fighting. I know it would be soon that someone from my family would be here. They would figure out they couldn't hear my heart beat in the house or maybe they heard me screaming. At least that I was hoping. I was mentally shouting for my dad.

I was afraid to turn around and expose my back. Why was this wolf not attacking me anymore? Was it a trick to let my defenses down?

I watched him as the fur started to disappear. Slowly a bloodied man came into form. A bloodied, naked Jacob Black. I started to blush. I tried to look away, but his body was beautiful. Bloodied or not, he was the best looking man I ever saw.

"You bit me. You bit me. You really are a monster. Don't you know that vampire bites are deathly to werewolves?" He was putting his hand on his wound. I could see there were some scratch marks too, but those were already healing. Soon they would just be faint pink lines.

I rolled my eyes at him. He didn't know that I wasn't venomous; maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"You broke my hand!"

"Who cares! You gave me death sentence!"

"Oh like the one you gave me when I was born? Or like the one you gave to my family?"

"That is different, they are…you are.."

"We are what? Good people who help out the communities we live in? Good people who don't hunt humans? Good people that work in hospitals and donate to the needy? Good people who have mates and family? People who left your tribe alone over a hundred years ago and never turned back? What exactly are they Jacob Black?"

"They are bloodsuckers! You are a monster!"

His words hurt, but his conviction in his tone is what cut me. He couldn't see past what we were. He only saw what he wanted too. The bad. But what he didn't realize was that we had a lot more in common than he thought.

"You are the same as me! Half human, half something supernatural! I bleed, I breathe, and I can break. I can die. I am the same as you. By your standards, should we try to kill you?"

He stared at me. He didn't have anything to say to me. He just stared at me trying to take it all it in. I stared on back.

"What did I ever do to you? "

"You..you…were born." He said flatly. He lay down on to the meadows floor. He didn't look like a warrior anymore. He looked like a hurt little boy.

"Wow. How the mighty have fallen. I don't know much about your people, but you lack honor. If you treat all your imprints like this, well I hope your population becomes extinct."

"What?" He looked shocked.

"I said, I hope your people all fade away."

"No, the part about imprinting." He looked completely hurt. He looked like I tore his heart out and crushed it. But that is what he did to me.

"You know you don't even know me. You never even gave me a chance."

"RENESMEEE!" I heard my mother in the distance. She would be here shortly.

I sighed.

"It is over. We are gone and you will never be able to find us. You can go on and live your pathetic excuse of a life. Hunt us down, but what satisfaction will that bring you?"

"Well, thanks to you my life will be incredibly short." He looked at his bite.

I heard the feet of my family. They came into the clearing and put themselves in between me and the naked, bleeding Jacob.

_Daddy. I am sorry I ran, I needed air._

"That is something we will discuss later." He threw something at Jacob. "Mutt, you will never come close to my daughter again. If I see you anywhere near her, I will rip your head off. Do you understand?"

"Well you don't have to worry about that, she bit me."

My dad gave a short chuckle. "Do you feel any fire running through your veins? Do you feel your heart stopping? No, she has no venom. You will live to see another day. Unfortunately."

"Edward." My mother said sternly.

"Dude, cover yourself up. There are ladies present." Leave it to Uncle Emmett. Jacob took whatever my dad threw at him and covered himself up. He stayed on the floor. "The mutt was beat up by a girl. Renesmee, you totally kicked his…"

"Enough. We are leaving. Good bye." My dad motioned for my family to take off. They created a circle around me.

I stared at Jacob Black. The thought of never seeing him again was worse than the thought of him hating me. There was something keeping me there. My mom gently pushed me back towards our house.

We walked quickly, but not running. Nobody in my family said a word. So much had happen today. I was ready to go to sleep and for it to all be over. I knew that when I went to sleep my family would pack the entire house and we would be ready to flee. I was ready to go now. I didn't want to be in this place anymore.

My mom reached for my hand. I absent mindedly gave her my left one. My mom squeezed it and I let out a scream. It had started to heal, but the bones were not aligned correctly. The pain was mind numbing.

"What is it? Edward, she is hurt!"

Everyone crowded around me. My dad took my hand and examined it. "Her hand is shattered. We need to reset the bones; we might have to do it a couple of times as the bone starts mending itself."

"That mutt is puppy chow." Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett headed for the clearing.

"No!"

"It's okay baby, it is over. He can't hurt you anymore."

_But he did. He has made a hole in my heart that I don't think I can ever fill. He broke me, mind, body and soul._


	13. Chapter 12

**This is Jake's point of view of the fight and so on.**

**JPOV**

"Gather the pack. Leave the five youngest at the reservation. We're going hunting." I hung up the phone with Embry. He was eager to come. Most of them were. I ordered the pack to come here and then we would go and hunt down the Cullens. Training would be done on the move. I could not let them get a huge lead on us. I handed the phone back to Seth and walked out the door before he could tell me anything. I was sure I didn't want to hear whatever he had to say.

I needed to clear my head again before everyone started to arrive. I went out to run as a human this time. It would be too crowded if I phased. I wasn't really sure where I was going, so I let my subconscious take over.

I can't believe this is really happening. No one could be more excited than me. All this time of searching and training, would be boiled down to this. I would finally get the justice I deserved. I would be able to move forward. Move forward to what, I am not sure. But Seth could move on and maybe settle down and find his imprint.

_Imprint_

This thing is making me torn between two feelings. On one hand I should be happy that I have my mate. Everything is supposed to be easy from this point on. One the other hand, I should not hate the person I am supposed to be with for the rest of my life. Everything that is wrong with my life can be traced back to it. Imprinting is something that is supposed to be a happy moment. It is supposed to link together the best of the best for the next generation of wolves. What were we? A science experiment gone awry?

I shook my head and walked into a clearing. But as this day from hell continues, somehow my subconscious lead me to it, to the demon spawn herself.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Nessie?" I said out loud before I realize what I was doing.

"Jacob Black."

I stared at her. How easy would it be to take her down here? No one was around, which I was surprised. She shouldn't be walking around the forest alone, she could get hurt. What did I care if she could hurt? Why did I keep having these inner battles? One moment I am ready to cut her throat and the next I am trying to save her.

Am I her killer or saver? But there are dangerous things out here. Like blood sucking leeches. Leeches that kill innocent people. They take away the people that you love. They turn you into a monster. My tribe would not have so many people phasing if it weren't for the stupid, filthy, disgusting, soulless vamps!

"You have ruined my life!" We said at the same time. What? "Me? You're the monster!" I pointed at her.

She yelled and stomped her foot. Did she really just stomp her foot, which made me think of a moment in my past. So much like Bella.

All of a sudden I was thrown backwards into a nearby tree, causing me to break another one today. Trees zero, Jacob two.

I got up and stared at her. _Game on evil woman. _

I ran at her with all my might. The little punk jumped up at the last minute causing me to take down yet another tree. Umph. She was going to be harder to take down than I thought. She was trained. I heard her laughing at me. Anger started to boil up inside of me. Was she really trying to toy with me? I got up and let the wolf take over as I ran towards her. I didn't care about shredding my second pair of clothes. I was used to the collateral damage that came with phasing. I had one thing on my mind. Take down the twig with brown hair.

When I went to push her backwards she grabbed my fur. Shit that hurt. She latched on for dear life and so I tried to shake her loose. She was like a monkey and straddled me like I was a horse. She had a strong grip. I growled at her trying to scare her off, but to no avail. I gave one last, ditch effort and bucked backwards. That did it and she went flying.

She was up in an instant and threw herself at me, scratching my face. She was feisty and a dirty fighter. She grabbed me and tried to throw me down, which only caused us both to start rolling on the ground. I was trying to get the upper hand. Pinning her was a process, but I saw my opening and I took it, breaking her hand in the process. I heard the bones snap followed by the worst sound I had ever heard. Her scream.

It broke my blood lust. Hearing her hurt was not something I could deal with. All of my hate and loathing for her left my body. Whatever she was feeling, I was experiencing it tenfold. Not only was she in pain, but I caused it. I made her scream. I could not bear to hear that sound again. I knew in that moment I could never kill her.

My hesitation for enough for her to take the upper hand. She bit me and started to take my blood and I knew my life was over. I had been so focused on her death I never thought of my own.

She stopped feeding on me and backed away. I phased back into a human.

"You bit me. You bit me. You really are a monster. Don't you know that vampire bites are deathly to werewolves?" I put my hand on the marks.

"You broke my hand!"

"Who cares! You gave me death sentence!" I cared and not so much about the death sentence.

"Oh like the one you gave me when I was born? Or like the one you gave to my family?"

"That is different, they are…you are.." I couldn't find an answer for those questions. I had them a second ago. Before the scream. Before I realized what it would cost me to go through it. I knew I would die, but if I wasn't, I would die trying to prevent her from having to scream like that again. I had no answer for her. She didn't wait for my answer anyways.

"We are what? Good people who help out the communities we live in? Good people who don't hunt humans? Good people that work in hospitals and donate to the needy? Good people who have mates and family? People who left your tribe alone over a hundred years ago and never turned back? What exactly are they Jacob Black?"

A very large part of me wanted to apologize to her for everything. For breaking her hand and for wanting her dead. The other part of me was focusing on what she was saying. Why was she comparing me to her? I am not the monster. I was designed to stop their kind, not love it. This little part of me was winning over. One thought was loud and clear. I AM NOT THE MONSTER.

"They are bloodsuckers! You are a monster!"

I could see that my words hurt her worse than breaking her hand. Could it be possible that she felt the imprint too?

"You are the same as me! Half human, half something supernatural! I bleed, I breathe, and I can break. I can die. I am the same as you. By your standards, should we try to kill you?"

We were the same? I didn't want to believe that. Vampires were soulless creatures. They didn't have families or feelings. But I knew better. I knew the Cullens loved each other very much. I witnessed it long ago. I knew that if Nessie was one of them that she also loved. If they followed my standards then should they kill us? We didn't hurt others and we didn't need blood to survive. But wasn't that exactly what I was doing, hurting her? She stared at me, but finally broke the silence.

"What did I ever do to you? "

Without thought I answered, "You..you…were born."

Wrong answer. I laid down on the meadow floor. I was defeated, mind body and soul. I knew that I would never be able to take back what I just said. This was much worse than a knife in the back. I couldn't bear to look at that face. All the hurt I had caused her. The pain I inflicted on her. Watching her die would kill me too. It was a good thing I was dying now. The pack wouldn't know where to look for me and that short amount of time will give the Cullens enough time to flee.

I heard Nessie give a forced chuckle. I looked up to her.

"Wow. How the mighty have fallen. I don't know much about your people, but you lack honor. If you treat all your imprints like this, well I hope your population becomes extinct."

"What?" How did she know about imprinting?

"I said, I hope your people all fade away."

"No, the part about imprinting." Daddy Leech must have plucked that out of my head. Now she knows that I am supposed to love her and I didn't try. She is hurt even more. Damn it.

"You know you don't even know me. You never even gave me a chance." She looked away from me, but I notice a tear running down her face.

"RENESMEEE!" They were close. Death couldn't come faster for what was about to happen.

I sighed.

Before her family came in to the meadow she told me. "It is over. We are gone and you will never be able to find us. You can go on and live your pathetic excuse of a life. Hunt us down, but what satisfaction will that bring you?"

None. At least that what was what I was thinking. But I answered, "Well, thanks to you my life will be incredibly short." I looked at my bite.

Then the vamps came into the clearing.

Nessie stared at her father. They must have been having a discussion because I heard him say. "That is something we will discuss later."

Then he threw a jacket at me. He looked at me and I could tell he wanted to rip my head off right there. "Mutt, you will never come close to my daughter again. If I see you anywhere near her, I will rip your head off. Do you understand?"

"Well you don't have to worry about that, she bit me." _I'm dead Edward. Just take her and leave. You will have time to flee before the others come. _

My dad gave a short chuckle. "Do you feel any fire running through your veins? Do you feel your heart stopping? No, she has no venom. You will live to see another day. Unfortunately."

"Edward." Bella warned him. She didn't look happy with me either. She was a scary creature. I have never seen her as angry as she was right now.

"Dude, cover yourself up. There are ladies present." Emmett tried to lighten up the situation. I covered myself up. "The mutt was beat up by a girl. Renesmee, you totally kicked his…"

_Laugh it up vamps. I will not follow you Edward. I am sure you have seen my mind. I could never hurt her. Hurting her is like hurting me. Even though I did not chose the imprint, it is there. A safety net for you. She will not be harmed. But I can't say the same about you and your family. You need to leave before the pack comes._

He stared at me and shouted to his coven. "Enough. We are leaving. Good bye." They circled around Nessie. I stared at her. I would never see her again. This thought crushed me almost as much as hurting her did. I wanted to shout stay, but this was for the best. And with that, they were gone.

Her bite was not venomness. At least I know she wasn't trying to kill me slowly. This would not go over with the pack well. She attacked me first; they would see it in my mind. But they will know my feelings on killing her. She would be safe, but like I told Edward, I can't protect his coven.

They bit Bella, they broke the treaty, they were all dead.

I heard a scream in the distance and I knew it belonged to my Nessie. I got up and phased and started running towards her. It wasn't long before I ran into a stone wall. I got up and saw that I was staring at three very angry bloodsuckers. Without my translator I could not speak. They started to circle around me. I tried to back up not letting them get to my backside. A move that Jasper himself taught me in the Newborn battle.

"You shattered her hand mutt! Bella and Edward might have a soft spot for you, but I have none. You are dog food!" Rosalie snarled.

"Don't underestimate her puppy chow; she is stronger than she looks. Jasper and I are only here for entertainment." Emmet said mocking me.

I knew exactly how strong she was. I saw her first hand in action. I learned never to think that a female vamp was weak. I weighed my options. If I phased she would attack. If I tried to run they would all attack. If I attacked, I was dead. Nothing was working for me.

_Jake! I am on my way!_

_Seth? Stay away, it won't work. I did this to myself. Go!_

_I am not going to let you go against them alone. Maybe they will listen to me._

_No! That is an order. Stay away!_

I could feel Seth trying to get around my order. I hated to do it, but I had ordered him twice in one day.

"Rose, don't play with scoundrel." Jasper leaned up against a nearby tree. He was smiling at me.

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I was not going to get anywhere as a wolf. I phased as quickly as I could.

"Jesus! Don't you have any shame?" Emmet yelled.

I put my hands up showing that I was not a threat. "Listen, I was not running to go after you. I was running to Nessie. She screamed."

"Nessie?" Rosalie hissed. "Do you mean Renessme? The person that you shattered her hand? The one that you were trying to kill in the meadow? You threatened our family and you stand here now, and try to tell me you were running to save her?"

"I don't expect you to understand, but imprinting is strong. I was trying to fight against it, but when I heard her scream after I broke her hand, I knew I could never cause her pain again. I would rather die by your hands then hear her scream again. Just so you know, she attacked me first. I was just defending myself."

"His emotions are true. He feels remorse and loyalty to her. But mutt, you are still missing the bigger picture. You hurt my niece. We are here to hurt you." Jasper added.

"Go ahead. I told Edward I would not come after you, but I can't promise my pack won't. You all bro…" before I could finish I was interrupted by the pixie.

"We have to leave now." She grabbed Jasper by the hand and started to run. Rosalie and Emmet behind her.

I stood there. How did I escape death three times today? Before I could move a muscle Alice came back to me. "Jacob you have to come too. This affects you and your stinking pack."


	14. Chapter 13

**"Whatever the soul knows how to seek, it cannot fail to obtain." Margaret Fuller.**

JPOV

"What do you mean it has something to do with us? I thought you couldn't see the wolves?"

"Just shut up and follow us. We don't have much time. Maybe you should phase and tell your pack to stand down or something. I am not in the mood to fight little kids." Alice said and ran off.

"We are not kids!" I yelled after her. Rosalie gave me a warning look, huffed and followed the pixie. That left me with the brains and bronze.

"Don't think about running, I will crush you pup. Hurry and phase, I am tired of looking at your ugly naked ass." Emmet pushed me towards the path the girls disappeared on.

"I can't just tell my pack to "stand down". They will know something is up. Like I told Edward, the only to stop a fight is for you to all leave. Kill me and leave."

"You are too dramatic. We are not going to kill you, well not yet anyways. Now phase and follow us or we will drag you there, and you might not make it in one piece." Jasper said pushing me as well.

If they push me one more time, I swear I was going to phase and bite one of them. What was I to do? If I ran they would follow me and who knows what they would do to me? I didn't like following their orders. I didn't like the fact that in the course of this short day I have lost my mind and can not follow through with the one thing I have vowed for over 100 years.

I sighed and phased. As soon as I was in wolf form the choir of voices shared a howl in relief.

_Jake is that you?_

_We thought you were dead! You are one lucky guy!_

_We are on our way. Try and stay alive until then!_

_I can't believe that this is actually happening!_

_ENOUGH! All of you! Shut up and listen. Plans have changed. I have imprinted on Nessie, the spawn, no, the child of Bella and Edward. I tried, you all can see that I tried, but can not kill my imprint any more than any of you could. She is protected by the pack law. No one and I mean no one will hurt her again._ I flashed an image of her hand breaking and the pain that I felt. Everyone whimpered.

_I need you all to head to my house and Seth, before you start asking questions I need you to follow my scent. I think I am going to the Cullen's house. Something is going on, I am not sure. _

_I am on my way. What about the other Cullens?_

_Let's not worry about them yet. No one is to harm them until further ordered. They said they will not harm us. Seth, I am sorry about ordering you; I didn't need you walking in to a blood bath. _I quickly showed the pack everything that happened. From Nessie jumping me to breaking her hand, and when I thought I was going to be killed by Edward. _Oh and Seth can you bring me some pants?_

_No problem. Maybe we should stash some for you around the woods. How many pants and you ripped through today?_

_Shut up and get here as fast as you can._

NPOV

"Dad, please stop pacing. It is not going to heal my hand any faster than it already is." Grandpa had to re-break my hand. It was painful, but he did it swiftly.

"Edward, her hand will heal in about an hour or two. She will be fine."

"I know Carlisle _that_ is not why I am angry. I am angry because of the whole situation. Why would that mutt go back on his word? He just assumed that I will stay back and watch my wife die. He didn't even bother asking me! I thought we had become friends. I trusted our future in the hands of a forlorn teenager! I am angry at myself for putting my family, especially my daughter, in danger. He could have killed her several times today and I was not there to protect her!"

"Well your daughter is in the room, and she can take care of herself! I am not made of glass. I may not be a _full_ vampire like the rest of you, but I do have the ability to fight. Thank you Grandpa for fixing my hand. It was really my fault it was broken anyway. One should never play with their food."

Grandpa tried to hide a smile.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Do not raise your voice at me…"

"Daddy, please listen to me. I am over 100 years old. I remember Mom telling me stories of how you treated her like a porcelain doll when she was human. Do you remember how she felt? You all treat me like I am a child. Like I am some weak human who can break at any moment. I am not human. I am not weak. I am not a child anymore. The reason I wanted to go to school on my own is because I need room to be me. I am tired of being caged like an animal. I am strong and as you can see, I took care of myself today." I looked at my broken hand. "Sure, I broke my hand, but haven't all of you been in at least one fight in your entire existence?"

"Renesmee…"

I walked over to my dad and hugged him. "Daddy, I love you, and I know this is not the right time for this conversation, but we will have to address it. I need to be able to spread my wings. I want to have more than high school. I want a chance at love like you and mom, or everyone else in this house. All the couples in this house take vacations and roam the world. I have to have a guard with me at all times. When do I get a chance at my own life?"

"I understand. I can hear you loud and clear." He tapped my head. "But you have to understand, that you are unique and while you are not human, you are not fully bullet proof. And most importantly, you are my little girl. My protection for you has no boundaries."

"Edward, Carlisle, Renesmee! Come down stairs, now please!" Aunt Alice hollered from downstairs.

"What is going on Edward?" Grandpa asked.

"Alice seems to have had a vision, and brought the dog with her."

My heart skipped a beat. My dad looked at me. _I am will be fine. Go, I will be a second. I am just going to clean up._

"You don't have to go down there. You can hear everything we say up here."

_I am fine. Go._

"Edward, let's go down stairs before Alice comes and grab us herself. Honey, why don't you join us when you are ready?" I smiled at my grandpa. He always knew what to do.

I went to my room and closed the door. Why was he here? Why can't I just get rid of him? I closed my eyes and slide down the door and sat on the floor. _I don't want him to disappear. _That was the truth of the matter. I might hate him for everything he has done to me, but I hated the idea of him being gone more.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. Nothing to fancy, just a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button down shirt. I went downstairs and into the heat of the battle. I stopped just outside the door and peered into the dining room.

I had to stifle a laugh, because although I don't think he was a prisoner, he looked like one. Seating between my Uncles with a scowling father behind him, my close to 7ft teacher looked like a child. He was trying to only breathe through his mouth. Clearly he was uncomfortable. Across the table, with not a care on his face was the other teacher from school. Mr. Clearwater, I believe.

I stared at Jacob for a little longer. He was too beautiful for words. Dark beauty. _My dark beauty, _I thought. My heart skipped a beat. He must have heard it because he looked my way. A small smile took over his face, but didn't quite reach his eyes. My father hit the back of his head and told him to pay attention.

"Renesmee please join us." Aunt Alice beckoned me.

I walked into the room and sat in the empty seat next to my mom.

"So what is going on? Why are they here? Are we not leaving?"

"Well, I had a vision. Somewhat. Renesmee and the wolves are messing up what I see, but point is, the Volteri are coming here. They are sending Felix, Jane, Alex, and Dimitri to check up on Bella."

"So what, she is a vampire. Problem solved. Why bring the smelly mongrel here?" Aunt Rosalie interrupted.

"Who are you calling smelly you blonde…"

"Finish that sentence and I will make you wear a shock collar, and it won't go around your neck."

"Enough. Children, please. Alice, honey, please finish." Grandma smiled.

"The problem, Rose, is that they are going to be meeting Renesmee for the first time. When they hear her heartbeat things don't go to well. From what I see, they arrive at the house. Then they disappear for a while. The next thing I see is Jane deciding to send an urgent warning to Aro. Followed by Aro sending more than half of his army over here to kill us. Something about us having another human, and our coven being too strong for his liking. He is also disappointed that Edward, Bella and I will not join his ranks."

"Okay, so we hid Renesmee. We can take her to the island."

"No, it won't work." It was my dad who spoke up.

"Dimitri can track all of us. It won't be safe, they will wonder why we are all not here. It will still create the ripple to Aro about us being too strong."

"What are you saying Edward?"

"I can't believe I am saying this, but Renesmee is going to have to go with the wolves."

**AN: I know this is not my best chapter. And I know it has been awhile. No excuses there. I want the tension to switch from the wolves trying to kill the Cullens to them being forced to be on the same side. Nessie is trying to come into her own, but still has to protected.**

**I hope you like where the story is going. Let me know if you think this story sucks.**

**-Jania**


	15. Chapter 14

"NO!" Echoed throughout the room.

"Listen, leech…Edward. That is not a good idea. Do you have any idea the environment you would be sending Nessie in? You want to take her from a hostile environment and put her in one?"

"You want to send Renesmee with the things that vowed to kill her? You can't trust these flea bags! They are children with temper problems. This is outlandish Edward. There has to be another way. I will not allow you to send my niece to her death!" Aunt Rosalie made a point to let Jake know she still did not like him. From the look on his face, I was going to guess the feelings were mutual.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but I agree with blondie." Jacob mumbled. 

"It's the best idea Jake. Besides she is protected because you imprinted on her!" Seth chimed in. He had a goofy looking grin on his face. "We can mask her scent and her heartbeat won't differ from ours. The scary vamps won't know the difference. "

I shot up out of my seat.

"I will know the difference! Since this is about me, I should get a say, and I say I am not going with him. He tried to kill me. He has some stupid notion that I am pure evil. He told all of his, what do you call it, pack, that I was the spawn of the devil. Why would I want to go with them? I can stay here. I can fight."

"Exactly the reason why you have to leave. You are so eager to prove yourself worthy of taking care of yourself that you will start a fight. You have nothing to prove Renesmee, in this case fighting will get you know were but a pile of ash. This visit will be fast and swift. They are not checking so much to see if your mother is a vampire, but more to reach out to us to join their coven. You will only have to be gone for two days. This is time for you to spread your wings, as you put it."

I narrowed my eyes at my dad_, I wasn't picturing my freedom with attack dogs!_

My Dad laughed. "Be careful what you wish for dear."

I threw him my best angry face and crossed my arms. This was not a plan. This was insane.

"Edward, listen to yourself. You want to send your daughter with the beast that just tried to kill her? He can't even look at her without foaming at the mouth! And now you are going to let her go and "hang out with" a whole stinking pack!"

"Watch the insults Barbie. You don't smell so hot yourself." Jake grumbled.

I looked to my mother for help. I put my hand on hers and pleaded. _Please mom, this is insane. Don't make me go with the dogs. I belong here with the family, or on my own. I can go to the island and wait for you guys to meet up with me. I don't need a chaperone. _

She patted my hand. "Renesmee, as much as I don't want to see you go with Jacob. I trust your father's opinion. He saw what Aunt Alice saw, and if the vision must end horribly if this is his answer. What I don't get is why now? Why are they coming now? If I was a human, I would be long dead, and it wouldn't matter. The secret would have died with me."

"I am afraid they are coming to acquire us. They want to try to "persuade" us to join their coven." Alice said.

"I will never join that monster."

"I know my love. You will not have to. This will be a simple meeting. Short and sweet. Then we will revisit our moving plans."

"Aww, Edward you don't have to move. Jake will make everything better with the tribe. He is the chief after all." Seth looked almost eager for us to stay. Why?

"Shut is Seth." Jake warned.

"It's not like he can't get the thoughts out of our heads. This was the life you wanted Jake, not me. Now I can focus on me." Seth said. He looked upset about something, I am not sure what.

"This is neither the time nor place Seth. Edward are you sure this is the only way?"

"Yes. And we don't have much time, we need to try to get your sten…I mean unique smell out of our house. Renesmee, go and pack a bag." My dad stood up. I guess the meeting was over. I sat there not budging. I did not want to go. They were going to have to make me.

"I can do it you know. Force you. I can carry you upstairs like a child and make your pack a bag. Or you can be a mature adult and go do it for yourself." He stared at me. I felt like a five year old again. He is embarrassing me on purpose.

Well it worked.

I sighed and went upstairs. This sucked. I hate this idea and I don't want to leave my family. I grabbed an empty backpack and started packing it with two pairs of jeans, shirts, underwear, and socks. I put on a pair of hiking boots and grabbed a jacket. I looked at my room, it will only be two days. Two days alone with a bunch of dogs.

As I was opening the door, I thought came to me. I can do this on my own. I quickly ran to the window and pushed it open. I looked down and the coast was clear. They all must be inside still. I jumped at the window and headed for the woods.

I held my breathe; I needed to clear this section of the woods. If I didn't they would catch me.

"Going somewhere?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around. How did he sneak up on me again?

"And without me? How rude!" He was leaning against a tree. "I figured you run. I would have done the same thing, and it was something your mom would have done. Defiant through and through."

"I am not going with you."

"I don't know if you didn't hear me in there Ness, but I don't really want you to go with me either."

"Then why are you here and why do you keep calling me Ness or Nessie?"

He shrugged. "I think Renesmee is too long and too formal. You seem more like a Nessie to me."

"You mean a monster."

He sighed. "Look, I said some horrible things. And I can't lie to you, I did mean them, at the time. I can't change what I said or how I acted. I can tell you that I hated you and your family for the last 130 years. The only thing that kept me alive and moving forward was the hopes to find you, to kill all of you. And now, I have to figure how to wipe all the hatered and anger away. The hunger to finish what I started all the years ago."

I shuddered. "Is this supposed to be comforting?"

He put his hand out to stop me from speaking. He looked me directly in the eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes. " I know that I will never be able to hurt you again. I will not let anyone harm you or kill you. Imprinted has made sure of that. You don't like the situation we are getting thrown into, neither do I. These are the cards that are being dealt to us. We all have to swallow our pride at one point or another, and I guess this is our time. You don't have to like me. You don't have to forgive me for being the monster. But you have to trust me, that I will not let anyone hurt you again. You have my word on that. You are protected by your family, but you are now protected by my family as well."

"If this is an apology for breaking my hand and trying to kill me, this sucks."

"I, I don't know how to begin to apologizing to you." He shook his head. "Do you take anything seriously? Always with the jokes. It is not the time. Alice says we need to leave now. I am not going to let you leave alone. I will carry you back to the house if I have too."

He started walking closer to me.

"Don't touch me. Ever."

I walked past him and then ran to the front of the house. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was being sincere. He would not hurt me intentionally again, but as he said, I didn't have to like him or this situation. I didn't need babysitters, I would lose them one way or another. As I approached the house I tried to take a mental picture. I would only be gone for a couple of days, but as much as I hate being smothered, I would miss them. I went to my Mom first. I am a selfish person. I didn't even think what this would do to my mother. I have always been with someone from the family since I was born. She would be strong on the outside, but I bet this was killing her as much as this was killing me.

"Renesmee, you weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye. This is the first time away from the family." My mother looked like she was going to cry.

"I thought about it, but a little doggie changed my mind." I ran to her and hugged her. I showed her an image of us running on the beach of Esme Island. It has always been one of my favorite spots, mostly because my family didn't have to hide what they were.

"Soon, my sweet angel. When you get back we will talk about you going to school on your own. I will work on your father. Please be safe, and remember your father and aunt are doing this out of love. They love you so much. None of us want anything to happen to you." She kissed me on the forehead.

"I know Mom. Stay safe too."

I made my round to say good bye to my family. Aunt Rose was not very happy with this arrangement. She made sure to whisper fight techniques to me. "Kick him in the balls. Whether he is a puppy or a man, he will be in pain." I laughed. Uncle Emmett and Jasper made me promise to let them know if any of them touched me. They assured me that they would take care of it. Aunt Alice promised me a shopping spree of my choice when I got back. She assured me that everything was going to be okay.

My grandparents gave me a huge hug. Grandma gave me a bag full of food for me and to share with Seth and Jake. Like that was going to happen.

My last stop was to my dad. _I am not happy with this. But I will respect your opinion. I love you Daddy._

"I love you too sweetheart. If I knew of another way, I would have done it. The Denali's are too far away. And so is everyone else. Believe me I trust them more than these guys. I knew them once. They were honorable people. They will keep you safe. Seth was one of my best friends, he is a good man. Trust him."

I nodded.

"Nessie, we need to get going." Jake called from one of the family cars.

"You need to stop calling her that. She is not that loch ness monster!" Aunt Rose said.

"I don't think it's so bad Rose, Nessie. Why didn't we think of that nickname?" Uncle Emmett said, ducking a swing from Aunt Rose.

I got into the back seat. This was not going to be fun.

"Jacob, one more thing."

"What's that Edward?"

"Keep your shirt on."

**AN: Thanks for the encouragement! Here you go!**


	16. Chapter 15

**JPOV**

_Ha ha, funny Edward. _"Your dad thinks he is sooo funny. Now put your seatbelt on like a good girl."

She rolled her eyes. Made a big production about putting her seatbelt on, crossed her arms, and then looked out the window.

I took a deep breath in and headed to my place. I know this sucks. This whole situation sucks. I don't want to be doing this anymore then she does. I am protecting her. This idea has taken over my brain. Protect her at all costs. Protect _my Nessie._

I can't help but feel that she would be better protected away from us, away from me. Why send her into a place where everyone only knows to hate her? Well, everyone except for Seth; good hearted pain in my ass, Seth.

"So, Renesmee, do you like music?" There he goes again, trying to make her feel comfortable. Maybe he should have imprinted on her.

"No offense, Seth, correct?" She waited for him to nod. "I really don't care what you two do up there. I am only along for the ride."

"Whatever. I was trying to be polite, you see, this guy only listens to hard core heavy metal stuff. I don't know what he sees in it, but it is the only thing in the car. I was trying to save us both."

"Hey, Metallica is a band for all ages. It will never be bad. I like my music Seth, besides you know the rules. My truck, my pick."

"Speaking of that. You owe me a truck."

"Not now."

"Well then when?"

"How about when we figure what the hell is going on? Everything in our lives just changed in the last 24 hours. _All_ of our lives. I will buy your truck. That is a promise. I never break a promise." That was until I met Nessie. My vow, my promises to the pack, to my family, can never come true. Something I have been living for will never happen. I can't let that happen. What kind of a man does that make me?

"So you say you never break your promises, Chief?" Nessie asked. Chief? New nickname. Better than puppy.

"Yes. There is only one that I have not kept."

"And that is?"

"To kill you."

She stared at me. Anger taking over her face. She took a deep breath in. "Lovely. Okay, then promise me something..."

"What is it?"

"When this is over, when you return me to my family in two days' time, promise me you will leave me and my family alone. That you will never, ever seek me out, and you will let me know enjoy my life as if you never existed."

"If that is what you want, I will make it happen." That was a painful thought. Never seeing her again. Going on with my life, knowing that I have an imprint, that my souls will always ache for, but not being able to be with.

I shook my head. This was not something I can afford to dwell on. I have to focus on the pack and debriefing them on what is going on. Where should be go, we shouldn't stay local. I pulled up the house and saw that many of the guys had arrived.

"Seth, stay with Nessie in the car. I need to talk with everyone quickly."

"I am not staying in the car. I am not afraid of them."

"I know princess, but you see I need to talk to them first. They have a nasty habit of biting first, asking questions later, and I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty top. Stay in the car." I growled at her.

She stared at me wide eyed. Maybe she didn't expect me to talk back to her, maybe she didn't care, or maybe she was scared. Anyway you put it, I was going to have my hands full for the next 48 hours. Bella #2, but this time made out of steel. Awesome.

I slammed the door and walked up the path.

"What is she doing her? Embry asked.

"Babysitting. The Volteri are going to be in the area. The pysic one had a vision that ended in nothing but bloodshed for all of us. This was the only solution."

"Not a great one, but a ending where I don't die is always favorable." Embry nodded.

I gave him a bug hug. I missed my best friend. "Let's go inside for a moment. Everyone, I want to talk to you. If you didn't get the thought before, Nessie is my imprint. I am not sure what that means for me, or for everyone else, but she is protected. In turn so is her family, for now."

There was about six of the pack here: Embry, Colin, Brady, Quil III, Robbie, and Joshua. They all grabbed a seat in the living room. "Okay, listen up. I don't like this anymore than any of you do. Imagine trying to kill your imprint. We have all felt how strong the bond is, and it is not something you can escape. Believe me I have tried. Nessie is a part of this pack. Treat her like your sister. She is going to be hostile and rude and all turns. She is a part of the Cullen Coven. They do not hunt humans. We will revisited the treaty and see what we will do about her family. As if right now, as Alpha and the Chief of the Tribe I abolish the treaty that Sam made 130 years ago."

"You can't do that! My grandfather did that to protect the tribe and humans everywhere!" Robbie yelled.

"You are right Rob, but we thought Bella died, she is alive, per se. We thought that Nessie was the devil. She breathes and bleeds just like us. We were wrong. And believe me; it is hardest for me to say that."

"I don't like this Jake. It makes me uneasy to be around one of them, even a half one. But I respect you and you are the alpha. What is the plan on protecting the tribe, the packs, and her?" Colin said.

"I can only think of one place that is the safest. We need to head back to the rez. I would like to have more of us there anyways. I will keep her at my house and she will not have to interact with too much of the tribe. It will only be for two days. You guys phase and head back there now. I will drive there with Seth."

"Okay. We will see you in a couple of hours. Will you be telling the Elders?"

"Yes. I will send word to them. They will be expecting you . Be safe brothers."

The all got up and headed for the door. I grabbed mine and Seths "emergency get-away packs." They had our passports and money. Also some change of clothes and some hiking type food.

I started heading out the door, but stopped because I heard laughter.

I pulled the door open to see Nessie telling my pack how she almost killed me. They were laughing at me.

"What in Gods name do you all think you are doing? Do I need to order you? Get going?"

"Sorry, Jake, we just wanted to meet Nessie. She was just telling us how you eh….how you two met." Embry said, stifling a laugh.

"GET OUT OF HERE! And Seth, you guys were suppose to stay in the car!"

"I couldn't stop her. She wanted fresh air." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You think you are as funny as your dad. Get in the car. We are going. All of us are heading for La Push."

"La Push? Near Forks?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I haven't been back there since I was born. It was sooo beautiful." She almost whispered.

"It still is. You will see."

We all got in the car as the guys left for the woods to phase. Nessie didn't make a production or even pout as she got in the car. Her mind was somewhere else. She was incredibly beautiful as she thought. I started the car and headed to the place where this all started.

**NPOV**

Forks. My real home. I was only there for mere hours, but that was where my parents met. This was the place where I was born. This is the one place I have wanted to return to, but was always told no. Bittersweet to get what you want.

I always wanted a mate, and then by some sick twist a fate I get imprinted on and my "mate" wants to kill me. I wanted to go back to my roots and I am with two fury babysitters.

My dad was right. Be careful what you wish for, you might get them, but not the way you want them. 

Life has changed so fast. I wanted change and something different. Well I got it. I was scared for my family. I know they can take care of themselves, but I don't like the idea of someone trying to acquire them for their gifts. They are not objects. We are people too.

Why couldn't Jake wrap his head around that? Seth seems like he could be an ally. I don't really know the whole story, but judging from his interaction with my family, he was comfortable and at home. But he is not the person my heart is longing for. How powerful is this imprint thing? And why was it working on me? It is not in my heritage to do this. But then again, maybe it is. Grandpa loved Grandma the first time he saw her, even though she was human and married. Aunt Rose saved Uncle Emmett from death's door and ran all that way without draining him. Aunt Alice saw Uncle Jasper and knew that they would be together forever. Uncle Jasper was willing to take that risk with her, even though he didn't like our diet. My parents said, looking back, they knew they were meant to be from the first time they saw each other. There was a draw and a need to protect the other, even when they didn't know the other. Maybe vampires do imprint in their own way. Once we mate, we mate for life.

Maybe I should ease up on him. He didn't really apologize for trying kill me, but then I didn't apologize for trying to kill him. Two stubborn people with tempers. Perfect.

I must have dozed off against the door. Because I was gently woken up by Seth tapping me on the shoulder. "You hungry, do you eat real food?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Part human remember, but I don't really like to eat it, if I don't have to." I looked around the car. "Where is Jake?"

"He went inside to order the food to go. He wanted me to get your order."

"Whatever you're eating is fine. Anything with strawberries. I love those." He nodded and started to get out of the car. "Uh Seth."

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Thanks. At least you are nice."

He smiled. "Jake is too. He used to be the nicest one of us all. Just you wait and see, he is coming back to life."

And with that he got out of the car and left me alone.

I guess now was as good of time as any. If I was going to run I should leave. Nothing was holding me back. The car locks couldn't keep me in. They weren't faster than me. I knew I could be in the clear. So why was I not moving?

**AN**: **Next up La Push. Sorry for the filler chapter. Things are getting a little better with Nessie and Jake…soon guys…soon they will have a "come to Jesus" meeting. =)**

**Thanks for all the love and reviews. It is people like you that make me want to write faster. I hope you love it!**


	17. Chapter 16

**JPOV**

She ate and then went back to sleep. She was so peaceful when she slept. I had to keep reminding myself to look at the road and not at her angelic face. _The devil with the angel face_. I gave a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing at? You don't laugh." Seth said with his eyes closed. He was trying not to doze off.

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself." I shook my head. "This whole situation is ridiculous. If we knew things were going to end like this, then I would have never made any of the pack members leaver their families behind. You could have gone on searching for your soul mate or at least found a girl to make you happy. I feel like I have stolen everyone lives. Plus I can't believe how easy I changed my mind. I pride myself with my honor and my honesty. I don't break promises. What kind of a man can I be if I start breaking those now?"

"Whoa Jake. Slow down. First of all, you are a good man and an amazing leader. I can't speak for the pack, but I know you did what you did because you were protecting something. This is who we are. Protectors of our tribe and the human race. But have you ever stopped to think that this whole feud and blood lust started from a broken hearted teenage boy? Your hatred clouded your vision and blocked you from becoming an even better man."

"So, you think that this was all started because I was a stupid young kid with a broken heart? And that fueled a blood war? Don't you think this that was how it was supposed to be? We are genetically engineered to kill vamps."

"I agree that we are programed to kill vamps, but let's say, if you didn't imprint on Nessie, would you really have been able to kill Bella? She was your best friend. You loved her with your whole heart. I felt it. Maybe this was your saving grace. Life is not black and white Jake, it has gray in it."

Would I have been able to kill Bella? Edward yes, but Bella? I really don't know. I never questioned what would have happen if she survived. Would I have hung out with the new little family? Would I have been okay with her being a vamp? I thought she has been dead for all these years. I was angry and never let myself grieve for her. She was just gone, end of story. But come to think of it, I have not really even rejoiced in the fact that she is still here. Bloodsucker or not, she is here. Maybe I could have my best friend back. We are both freaks of nature now.

"Jake, there is always a silver lining. You just have to find it. You can go and live your life when this is all over. I know that Nessie doesn't want you around right now, but you both have forever to figure that part out. You don't have to go to school anymore. Maybe you can finally open up that garage you always wanted to open up. Spend some time on the Rez with your great nieces and nephews. The sky is the limit bro."

"Can't imagine a future that is cheery. I have held on to the anger for so long, I never thought about what would happen after we finished them off. I guess I just thought I stop. Give into the wild side of me and be a lone wolf."

"You can't do that Jake. You have a whole community that loves you. You can't disappear again."

"Well at this moment I am not going anywhere. We have things to do." Seth was right. My life just opened up. I don't know where to go or what to do next. But maybe it is time to step down as Chief/Alpha. Let someone else enjoy the pressure of leadership. I could travel the globe. I could do whatever I want, but I know that would never be enough. Half of me would always be wherever Ness is. Is this how Bella and Edward felt when they were apart. I feel ripped in half and she is sitting in the car with me. I can't imagine how it is going to feel when she is gone.

The pull is strong. Sam never had a chance of saving his relationship with Leah. This is why Quil waited all these years. My emotions and thoughts were centered on her. I wanted to hate it. I wanted to think for myself, but slowly, I felt more and more like my old self. Like I wanted to be happy, like I wanted to laugh all the time, and smile. I wanted to be the ray of sunshine Bella used to think I was. Anger fueled me for too long. For the longest time I thought she was the reason for all this, but maybe she was always meant to be my salvation.

I ruined that. She would have to be my salvation from afar. I was not going to hurt again, physically or emotionally. As much as it hurts, I will keep to myself. No more snide remarks. Just the basics to get her through this, that is the new plan.

I pulled into Forks City limits. I wondered if the Cullen's still had their house here. I should have asked Edward before we left. We agreed no calls, didn't need the Volterri hearing anything about us. Maybe I could have Seth take Nessie there later. She was so excited about coming back. I don't know how she would even remember this place. She couldn't have stayed here very long, but it was something from her past.

Nothing much has changed over years. Still wet and still green. Out of habit I drove by Charlie's old house. No one lived there now. Charlie and Sue were married in the backyard. They left the house to Seth. He said he never felt right living there. He made sure it was kept, but he preferred to stay on the Rez. Seeing the house brought back so many memories. Bella and I fought there so many times. Always about the damn vamps.

We crossed into La Push and I saw two wolves flanking us in the distance. They made it here. I didn't want to stop and talk to anyone. It was a long drive and all I wanted to do was take a hot shower and eat. At least Nessie got to sleep. I was near tired, but I couldn't sleep.

I pulled in front of the house I grew up in. It was the same. Still red, still run down, and still my home. I hit Seth in the arm.

"OW! What did you do that for? Oh, we're here. Do you need me here or can I go home and shower and stuff?"

"Go ahead. Meet me back here in a couple of hours. I want you to give her a tour of the Rez, if she wants one."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I have things to do. Don't ask questions. Go, before I make you stay here." He looked at me suspiciously but nodded. He grabbed his pack and ran to his other place.

The truth was, I had nothing to do. But I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I would use the excuse to check in with the town. Plus I wanted to get some space and try to really grasp everything that has changed. I would need to meet with the elders as well. That was never a fun meeting. A bunch of old men who have never been a wolf, telling me what I need to do as the Alpha. Yipee.

I tapped the back window where Nessie was sleeping. She didn't stir. She must be really out of it. I tried again, and still nothing. I didn't want to scare her by moving her, but leaving her in the car was not an option.

I opened the other door and picked her up. She moved a little and threw her hands around my neck. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. I started blushing. Her skin is the same temperature as mine. Finally someone I won't be too hot for, not that it mattered.

I carried into my house and put her in my bed. I put a blanket on her and closed the door. She could come out whenever she was ready.

I looked around my house. Someone has cleaned up the place. The lights were on when I entered and food was on the table. The tribe does take care of its warriors. My family, Paul's and Rebecca's kids and so on, have been responsible for my house while I am away. They are my only family left, and I am glad that I have them. I will have to stop by and thank them.

I brought in the rest of our things and sat them by the door. We could sort it out later. I just wanted a hot shower. Nessie should stay asleep for a little while longer. I would be quick.

I grabbed a towel and turned on the water. I looked at myself in the mirror: _What did you get yourself into Jacob Black?_

**NPOV**

Outside was so beautiful. It was green and lush. It was just like a dream. I wandered into an open area, no a meadow. This must be the place where my parents used to go on dates. I always wanted to visit this place. It was just as magically as they said.

"Renesmee"

I turned around to see my father standing there. I was so excited. I get to go home early! I ran to him with two open arms.

Instead of hugging me back he put out his hand to stop me.

"No. Things are different now. Bella and I are leaving. Don't follow us. You are no longer wanted."

"What? I am your daughter…"

"Enough. Move on and let us go. You chose the dog instead of your family. We can't tolerate that."

"What are you talking about? You told me to go!" I couldn't believe what my dad was saying. I looked into his golden eyes, only they weren't golden. They were red. Bright red.

"Run Nessie, run!" I heard Jake cry as he phased into the giant russet wolf. I saw him lunge for my father just as my father was lunging for his neck.

"NOOOOO!"

I woke up with a jolt. No, no no no, it had to be a dream. I looked around. I was in a room. By the smell an unused room. There was a faint scent of Jacob. I must be in his house. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. "Chief?"

He didn't answer me. It had to be a dream. "Jake?" I asked again.

I looked out the window and saw his car. He had to be close right? I tried to shake the dream. So I looked around the small house. This was nothing like what I grew up in. I liked it. Cozy and private. No room for the others.

I went to the kitchen and saw there was food out and my stomach growled. I really wish I could hunt, human food is not as filling, but I am going to guess that hunting is out of the question. I picked up a muffin and started eating it. I turned around to see the rest of the house.

As I was turning I ran into something hard. Jake's perfect six pack to be exact. I almost fell backwards, but he caught me.

"Whoa, be careful there. Are you okay?" He looked into my eyes searching for the answer.

I couldn't remember how to speak. My mouth just stayed open.

"Yes." I managed to get to escape my lips. He was gorgeous. An ass, but beautiful. He was only wearing a pair of jeans that hung low enough for me to see all of his perfectly sculpted stomach. I remembered seeing him naked in the forest and blushed. I pushed him off of me. "Didn't my dad tell you to keep your shirt on?"

He chuckled. "Sure, sure. I just thought I heard you calling for me. I wanted to make sure everything was alright?" He noticed the muffin in my hand. "I am glad you found the food."

"I am fine. I was just checking to see if you left."

"Nope, I just needed a shower."

"It's a nice place you got here."

He looked around the room and shrugged. "It doesn't compare to your house, but it was my father's house. Its falling apart at the moment. I haven't been around to fix it up."

"I like it." I smiled at him. What was I doing? Flirting? "I mean it's alright." Great now you sound like an idiot. Run, Renesmee, run. "Can I take a shower?"

"Ah, sure. I will get you a clean towel. There is shampoo and stuff in there. It's just generic boy stuff. I hope that is okay?"

"It is okay; I brought my travel pack with me." I went to the room to get my stuff. When I got in there I realized my stuff was not there. I walked back into the living room.

"Here, you might need this. I didn't want to wake you, so I left it out here."

"Thanks." I snatched my bag and went into the bathroom. I closed the door and let out a huge breath. I didn't want to be nice to him. I didn't want to start liking him. But he was being nice to me. No rude comments, no sarcasm. What game was he playing?

I was too old for these high school games. This was nothing but a genetic curse. He was forced to feel whatever he wanted for me. I didn't have to buy into it. I was my own person.

I showered for as long as I could. The longer I was in here, the less time I had to spend with him out there. I got changed into another pair of jeans and a white fitted tee. I brushed my hair and decided to braid it to the side. I didn't need it in my face. I put all my stuff away in my bag and hung up my wet towel. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, Ness! Is it okay if I call you that? Jake got it stuck in my head." Seth waved from the couch.

Where was Jake? "Sure, whatever you want." I mumbled. I put my stuff down behind the couch and looked into the bedroom.

As if he could read my mind Seth answered my question. "He left. Had to meet with the Elders and blah blah blah. It's just you and me."

"You mean you get to babysit me?" I plopped down next to him on the couch.

He shrugged. "You say tomato, I say tomaaato. Not much to do here besides watch TV. You don't look like a couch potato. Want the grand tour of our tiny La Push?"

"Why do you let him boss you around? Why don't you go and do what you want? I saw you at my house. You looked like you wanted to be with us. You never wanted to kill us did you?"

"He is the Alpha of the pack and the Chief of the Tribe. He is my brother and best friend. You should know, we do things we don't like for our family."

Like driving to Washington with two strangers because your entire family thinks it's 'safer'. "I understand. So he is basically just a control freak with a really bad attitude. He makes a bunch of other guys follow him to do his bidding. He is a heartless bastard from what I can tell."

Seth put his hand on my arm. "I am going to stop you there. I know you have had to experience some bad things today. But you don't know him or us for that matter. I can't change your mind any more than I can move a mountain. Trust me, Jake is not a bad guy."

"Let's just agree to disagree. Talking about this makes me angry. I say we go take this tour." I stood up, grabbed my jacket and walked to the door. "You coming?"

An hour later Seth brought me to a beach. It was one of the smallest beaches I have seen, but it was breathe taking. The sun was not shining, but it didn't need to be. There was a slight mist that hugged the top of the water. The waves rolled onto the sand. I looked down the beach and saw children playing and making sand castles. There was drift wood up and down the beach. There was a set of logs that looked like the perfect sitting place. I started heading that direction and sat down.

I looked out into the ocean and smiled.

"Your mother liked that spot too."

"My mom used to come to La Push?"

"You don't know much about your mother as a human do you?" He sat next to me in the sand.

"I know about how my parents met. I know about my grandparents and my mother's time in Arizona. She was clumsy and always attracted danger."

"You are right on those accounts. She was also best friends with Jake. Your grandpa Charlie, my step-dad, was best friends with Billy, Jake's dad. They would go fishing out here and leave Bella with Jake. When Edward left Bella, Jake and she became even closer. He seemed to be the one that helping her put herself back together. Jake wasn't a wolf yet. He was just a dorky 15 yr old with a crush on a beautiful, quirky girl. They built up a pair of motorcycles and did their homework together. They had a love of horror movies. You could tell Bella still wasn't herself, losing your mate tears you in half, but she tried to keep moving forward for her parent's sake. She always put others first.

"When Jake became a wolf, he had to do the same thing that Edward did. He had to disappear. You see when we first phase, we are fueled by our temper. Jake was told that the vampires in the area, the Cullens, were the cause of this. They told him that Bella was a vamp-lover and he needed to stay away from her. He was ordered to no tell her the secret.

Your mom didn't let him disappear though. She called, she stopped by, she caused havoic. She thought Jake joined a gang. After she was almost killed by a nomad vampire, Jake stopped him with some of the other guys, he found a loop hole and was able to get your mom to guess about the secret.

Once she was brought into the pack, they went back to being best friends. I think Jake always thought they were going to end up together. There was a draw to her, he felt a pull, but not the one he wanted. He tried his hardest to imprint on her, but he couldn't.

When your parents got married and came back from their honeymoon pregnant with you. No one knew what was going on. No one knew if you were going to be a baby or monster. From what we could see, the baby was draining Bella's life source. Bella didn't care, she loved you so much, she was willing to die for you. Your dad had a plan of turning your mother.

Sam, our Alpha at the time, didn't agree to that. He wanted to kill your entire family at the time. Jake didn't agree. He was angry with the situation, but he didn't want to lose your mom or the rest of your family. Sam ordered Jake to stand down and go with us to kill your family. Jake, who was the rightful Alpha, risked everything. He was so strong and had so much love that he was able to sever the ties to the pack. He became an Alpha right then and there. Not to Sam's pack, but to his own.

He didn't care that it would just be him, he went to warn your family and stand by them, fighting for their lives. My sister and I joined him.

When he thought your mom died, he lost it. He lost himself that night. I think a part of him was always connected to you. You were the thing making him want to be around Bella. When you were born and taken away, he didn't reconnect with you. He jumped out the window because he was so angry he needed to phase. Well the rest is kind of history.

"Wow. I had no idea he risked his own life and turned his back on his people for us." I felt a tear land on my hand. I didn't realize I was crying. He really did give up so much of himself for my family. He was lost and confused. He was mad at the situation, at losing his best friend. He didn't hate me per se, he hated the idea of me. The thing he thought murdered my mom. How sad. That is a horrible way to live, it's not living at all.

"I am not trying to make him a martyr. I don't want to change the way you view him, that is something you have to do on your own. But I want you to know that there is both sides to every story. He is no angel. We all have done wrong, but Jake has led best life he could. He is not just living his life. He is responsible for this land, the people living on it, and our pack. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I nodded. This was a lot to take in. I think I would feel the same way if I was him. My parents never mentioned Jake or the rest of the wolves. I don't think they knew why Jake turned on them. Maybe he can let go of all his anger and move on. I don't know what to think anymore.

I need a distraction, this was heavy duty. I looked up just into time to see someone jumping off a cliff. "SETH! Hurry, we need to help them."

He jumped up. "Who? Where?"

I pointed to the jumper. He laughed. "It's okay. They are just cliff diving. It is a recreational activity around here."

I thought about it. It did look fun. "Take me there. I want to try it."

He lost his smile. "I don't know, Jake is not going to like it."

"Who cares what he thinks! I am a grown woman! I'm half vampire! I am not made of glass. Either you take me there or I will make you chase me there. Your choice."

He looked at the cliff and then back at me. I folded my arms, trying to tell him I meant business.

He let out a sigh. "Fine. Just a warning, it's a long walk up there."

"Come on, I race you to the top!" I took off running. I was faster than Seth, he was yelling at me to slow down. Once I got to the top I realized there was a higher place to jump. I looked for a way to get up. I saw the path, it was hidden, telling me this height was not for the faint of heart. I took off up the path, and I could hear Seth yelling no to me in the distance.

"Nessie NO! That is a crazy jump even for us! Jake is going to kill me….please stop!"

I didn't listen. I made it to the top. I took off my Jacket and shoes. I took off my jeans as well. I didn't have much time, Seth was on my tail and I didn't want to fight him. I took a running start and leaped of the cliff.

The free fall was amazing. I felt like I weighed nothing. I was flying! The wind rushed up around me. I opened my arms and welcomed the rush. This was like nothing I experienced. The water was coming closer and closer. I noticed there were large rocks just below the surface. I was going to crash into them. I tried to move my body in any direction, but it was not working. I braced myself the impact.

I hit the water and kept going; I was going to collide with the rocks. My last thought was, I can't drown, right?


	18. Chapter 17

JPOV

"Thanks again for taking care of the house. It means a lot to me."

"Of course Jake. You are family, it is not a hassle." My great-great niece Rachel told me. "It is a long family tradition. Besides it gives me something to give my grandchildren to do when they misbehave." She chuckled.

I smiled at her. It never got easier for me. Looking at Rachel always made me miss my sister, the one for whom she was named for. She was 65, and looked so much like my sister. I was 146 and still looked 25. My family aged, and grew all around me while I stayed the same. Lock in the futile cycle I created all those years ago.

This was the last thing on my to-do list before heading back home. I already completed checking in with the pack, walking aimlessly around the town, and attending a pointless meeting with the Elders. I told them what transpired between us and the Cullen's. I told them about the imprint and that Nessie was now under my protection. They were upset and wanted us to kill her immediately. I had to remind them that we do not harm imprintees or the families. Of course none of them would understand the bond, they were never a wolf. I walked out on the meeting. It was never going to end the way they want it to, but I am chief and that comes with its advantages. I remember when the Elders actually aided us, maybe it was time to change it up.

"So what brings you back here Jake? Not that I don't like the visit, but you usually call way beforehand." Rachel asked as she handed me a class of milk and some fresh baked cookies.

"It is very complicated. I won't be here for very long. I had to bring someone here for protection."

She put her elbows on the countered and leaned in. "A girl?" She smiled.

"Yes, but don't get ahead of yourself, it is not what you think." I pointed a cookie at her before stuffing it in my mouth. God, how I missed good food.

"Whatever you say. One day, love is going to catch up to you, and you will have a brood, much like mine. It is in your destiny, Jacob Black. No matter how hard you try, you can't outrun your destiny."

"I don't know what is going to happen. So much has happened in the last day or so. Changes are coming." We both thought about what the other had said.

I was never trying to outrun destiny, at least I didn't think I was. Maybe this whole time I was trying to run towards it. Who knows.

I grabbed the rest of the cookies and stood up. "Please don't think rude of me, but I have been gone a while from my house guest. I need to go."

"Of course. Will you stop by before you leave?" I looked at her. I wish I knew the answer. "It's okay, we will get word from one of the pack I am sure. You better go before your house guest runs away."

I nodded and gave her a hug. She didn't know how right she was. "Thanks for the cookies."

I opened the door and looked out to First Beach. "This view always takes my breath away Rachel."

"That is why we picked this house. Who doesn't want to walk to the beach!"

I closed the door and took one more glance out to the beach. This used to be one of my favorite places to go. Bella liked it too. I looked to the right and saw something falling off the highest point of the cliffs. That is odd.

I looked closer. It wasn't something, but a someone jumping off the cliff. Who is dumb enough to do that, not even the pack would do that. There are rocks straight below that path. Without thinking, I took off running towards the beach. Who could be that dumb? I threw the cookies on the ground and ran faster. Then it hit me. There was only one person who is dumb enough to jump off the cliff during a hurricane, I bet the offspring of said idiot would do something even more dangerous without thinking.

_Seth, when I find you, I am going to kill you._

Faster than I expected I was at the rocks. Nessie had to have already reached the water. Where was she? I dove in, clothes on and everything looking for her. I swam against the current in a race for time. She had to breathe; she needed to get to the surface. Didn't she? I kept looking everywhere, swimming has hard and as fast as I could. WHERE WAS SHE!

I felt my chest constricting; I was going to need to come up for air soon. I could hold my breath longer than most humans, but I couldn't hold it forever. I ignored the pain in my lungs. I just needed one more second, I couldn't lose her. This idea sent me into a panic. I swam to the other side of the rocks. There! There she is. I swam over to her limp body. Right when I went to put my arms around her waist to haul her to the surface, she started to stir, and then she did something to surprise me. She punched me.

NPOV

I punched Jacob Black.

In answer to my question, yes I can drown, but I can hold my breath for a long time. I think I knocked myself out for a moment, but my head injury quickly healed. I didn't need saving. As soon as I came too, I was going to start making my way up to the surface. A plan that was ruined by a pair of hands that startled me. So I did what I was trained to do, I attacked first. Am I sorry that I might have broken his nose or my hand, again? No. I can take care of myself.

After I punched him in the face, I swam up for air. He was behind me with a bloody nose. I looked at him and swam to shore. The look in his eyes told me I was going to get a lecture, and I didn't want to talk about it. I emerged from the water and checked out my hand. Not broken this time, just sore.

"What the hell Ness?! I was trying to save you?" He emerged right next to me holding his bloody nose.

"You scared me! I just woke up and then someone was on top of me. So I attacked. I didn't need to be rescued Jacob. I had it under control."

"You had it under control? Not breathing, is in control? And I scared you? I scared you! Are you serious? How do you think it felt watching you jump off a cliff, that nobody, I repeat nobody in their right mind would attempt, and then plummet into the water directly over the rocks? Did you know if you were going to drown? Because from where I stand, you need air like me." He barely took in a breath; he was just standing there waving his hands angrily at me. "What do you mean you 'woke up' you were underwater, you were not taking a freaking nap! You could have died! Do you understand that? Dead. In a body bag." He pinched his nose and started pacing. At this point I think he was talking to himself more than to me. In all honesty it was quite amusing. "They tell me to take you, keep you safe, away from harm. Do I want to? No. Do I get a choice? No. I never do when it comes to these vamps. Jake protect this. Jake scout that. It is up to you to make sure she is okay. They failed to mention she is just as bad as a rebellious teenager. We are not even in La Push for more than a couple of hours and she is throwing herself off the tallest cliff around. She is going to be the death of me I know it. I will be a fur rug in the next Cullen home."

I couldn't help but laughing. I was laughing so hard I fell onto the beach.

Jacob stopped pacing and looked down at me. He was angry, very angry, it made me laugh harder. "Stop laughing. It is not funny."

"Actually it is very funny. A fur skin rug. A house full of "Vegetarian Vampires" and not once have they brought a pelt home. I think you would look good in front of the fire place. A great addition to Esme's antiques."

"Oh yea? You really think that?" His face soften. He finally saw the humor in his banter too.

"Yep. Don't worry, I would make sure your fur is brushed every day." That thought sent me into another fit of giggles. "I could even put bow in your fur!"

"So. Not. Funny. But I will give you something to really laugh about!" Before I could defend myself, he pounced on me and started tickling me. This caused me to wiggle on the ground trying to avoid his hands. I was laughing so hard, harder than I had laughed in a long time, maybe since I was a little girl. He was laughing too. He had a nice full and booming laugh.

"Mercy! Mercy! I give up, no fur rug." I tried to get out the words between laughing and trying to catch my breath. I put my hands up to show I gave in.

"Okay good." He stopped tickling me, "I would not look good as a fur rug. Rust doesn't go with anything."

"I don't know, I am sure we could work it into the decorations." I started laughing again. I tried to tickle him this time, but he caught my hands and pinned them down on either side of my head. He stared at me.

"Repeat after me little vampire. I will not make Jacob into a rug." He smiled. I shifted under his weight. "Just say it. No rug for Jake."

"Fine, I will not make Jacob into a rug." I stared up at him, taking him all in. His beauty was striking, even with blood on his nose. I thought about what Seth had said. Everything he has gone through. So much pain and heartache because of me. No one should have to live like that.

He put his face closer to mine. I felt the heat from his breath on my lips. We locked eyes. The world melted away. I closed my eyes and parted my lips. Everything about this moment felt right, until Seth came charging into the scene.

"Nessie!" He stopped where he was and took in our positions. "Oh, God. I am sorry, am I interrupting something?" He looked like a little boy.

Jake pushed himself off the ground and brushed off the sand from his wet clothes. I didn't miss the fact that his shirt hugged him in all the right places.

"No Seth, you are not interrupting anything." Jake started walking towards Seth pointing at him. Seth smartly backed away. "Why was she up there? Where were you? She should have never jumped that high! You were supposed to be with her! You know this area! Seth, she could have died! This was the stupidest idea you have ever had! I am going to skin you alive!"

"First, this wasn't my idea. She left me and ran up the cliff. She is a fast runner. I tried to stop her."

"That is not an excuse!" Jake was growling at Seth. They were both talking like I was not there. They were acting like I was a child with no brain of my own.

"What was I supposed to do Jake? She jumped off before I could stop her. I am not superman, I can't fly!"

"Stop it the two of you!" Neither one of them heard me. They were head to head. Jake had pushed Seth into a corner. I know Seth didn't want to fight him, but he wasn't going to back down either. My words were useless. I walked over to both of them and grabbed Jake by the nose and Seth by the shirt.

"Ow!" Jake yipped. A fresh wave a blood started to flow. It caught me off guard. I ran far away from him. I smelled my hand. It didn't make me thirsty. Wolf blood was not appealing to me.

"Why did you do that? Where are you?" Jake took his shirt off to stop the bleeding. If he was like me he would heal fast again.

"I am right here. I did that so you would leave Seth alone. It wasn't his fault. I jumped. I made that decision." I stepped closer to look at his nose. "I bet we are going to have to set your nose though, I think it's broken."

"You think?" He moved his blood soaked shirt to show me his nose. It was pointing to the left. "Seth will you please set my nose before it heals."

Seth smiled and almost too gleefully accepted. He cracked his nose back into place. Jacob's nose was perfect once again, just a little bloody and swollen.

"I think you enjoyed that a little too much Seth. Now Nessie, please explain to me why you like to run off?" Jake asked calmly.

"I ran away because I wasn't sure what the effects of smelling your blood would do to me." Both Jake and Seth wrinkled their nose in disgust. "But good news, it is not appealing." I added sheepishly. Great he finds me revolting.

They just nodded.

Well this is awkward.

"So…now you have our attention, you know because you broke Jake's nose. Is there something you wanted to say?" Seth tried to fix the awkward moment.

"I was trying to tell Jake that I am an adult and it was my choice to jump. Seth couldn't stop me anymore than you could. It looked like fun and it was. It was freeing. I would do it again, but try to avoid the rocky landing."

"Well I am glad you enjoyed your "freedom". You could have died today. And I don't know what I would have done…I mean I don't know what your parents would have done if they found out. Imagine what Seth would have felt if you died. Nessie, you might be an adult, but what you did was childish, selfish and stupid. You don't have to prove that you're able to make your own choices by putting yourself in danger."

With that he marched back up the beach.

**AN: I enjoyed writing this chapter. I think they are getting to understand each other on a different level. Nessie might be an adult, but she has a lot to learn.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for all your support and comments. I appreciate all of you!**


	19. Chapter 18

**My how time slips away from us. I didn't realize how long it has been since I last updated. Thank you to a couple of you who have left me comments and encourage me to continue writing. I wrote this and didn't a chance to proofread, please forgive any and all errors. Hopefully I have done justice to the story and you will continue to bear with me as I ramp up the story line. **

**Thank you for all the support. I dedicate this to all of my readers.**

**E**

**NPOV**

I watched Jacob disappear. I laid my head down in the sand and covered my face with my hands. I wasn't sure what just happened. I almost kissed Jacob Black. The man who wanted to kill me. I would have done it too if Seth didn't stop us. I don't know how I feel about that. Was I sad that we almost kissed or sad because we didn't? A bigger part of me than I am willing to admit wanted it. He is infuriating. He treats me like a child, just like my family. I don't need a hero; I can take care of myself. He yelled at me for making my own decision, but it was a different kind of lecture than I would have gotten from my parents. He actually is making me feel bad for jumping off the cliff. Up until three minutes ago I didn't think I did anything wrong. Did I act stupid just to prove that I am independent? The look on his face is making me second guess everything. Why do I care what he thinks?

Ugh, and it is not lost on me that somehow my actions got Seth in trouble. Jake took it out on him. I let out a huge sigh. What was I going to do? More than ever, I just wanted to go home. Jake is making me feel things I don't want to feel.

"Well that went well. Thanks for risking both of our lives." I uncovered my face and looked at Seth. "I hope you had fun at least." Seth said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, we should get going. I bet you want to get out of the wet clothes."

I nodded. "Look Seth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

"Sure, sure. Water under the bridge. Come on." He offered me his hand.

I grabbed his hand and jumped up and started walking towards Jake's house. "Is he always like this?"

"Which part? The sarcastic Jake? The angry Jake? The hostile almost violent Jake? The concerned savior? Flawed hero?" Seth asked.

"I guess the angry Jake. I don't think I have seen him without some kind of scowl on his face. Like he hates living."

"Well, remember what I was telling you earlier?"

I nodded.

"Jake grew up quick and fast after you guys left. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. He hasn't done something for just him in a long time. I think the anger is a way for him to release stress. He is a caring person Ness. He has the biggest heart that I know. You have to give him a chance. This is a big adjustment for all of us, not just for you." And with that he headed back to Jakes. I followed silently.

I guess he was right. I wasn't the only one whose life changed yesterday. Do I only think about myself?

When we got to the house, Jake wasn't home. There was a note on the door.

_Bonfire tonight. Come to First Beach at sunset._

Seth let us in the door and looked at his watch. "We don't have much time. Do you need to shower?"

I nodded again. "I won't take long. Vampire speed." I smiled at him.

"Okay, I will be out here."

I got ready as fast as I could. I felt bad that I got Seth in trouble with Jacob. I thought Jake just like to bully them around. On the outside it looked like Seth didn't have any power, but maybe he did. Maybe he was more worried about letting his brother down than his "leader". I never imagined my jumping off a cliff could affect Seth. It was my decision, not his. But I guess the point is every choice we make effects other people.

I put on my clothes and boots. I walked out of Jake's room to a snoring Seth. He was so peaceful. He looked like a little kid still. I didn't want to wake him. I figured he could have a few more minutes to sleep.

I sat down at the kitchen table. It was weird being away from my family. I missed them, but at the same time I loved my freedom. And I would have never experienced this moment. A moment to myself. There is always someone home, and in a house full of vampires who never sleep, you don't get to just veg out at the table.

Seth's phone vibrated right next to me. I glanced at it and saw that it was from Jake. Curiosity got the better of me. I picked it up and read his text.

_I'm sorry Bro. I should have never come at you like that. My temper got the better of me. I have a need to protect Nessie and I lashed out at you. I can't control these new feelings yet. It was unfair for me to attack you because I was worried about her._

I reread the text. He was worried about me. He has a need to protect me. Just like everyone else in my family. Except something about this felt different. It didn't feel like a parent protecting their child. It was more. I felt it too. I wanted to protect Jake. Why didn't I see that until now? I decided to text Jake back.

_It's cool. I know you didn't really want to kill me. I am sorry too. It looked like I walked into a moment._

_Yeah…I am not sure what was going on. One minute I was angry and yelling at her and the next thing she was laughing at me. She just stared at me and started laughing. My anger melted. And…I don't know I wanted to be closer to her. Seeing her happy even for a second was amazing. It was the first time she laughed like that. She hates me. I promised I was not going to do anything to hurt her. And there I was…why am I telling you this? Get Nessie and come down to the beach. Bonfire is about to start!_

He wanted to be closer to me? He thinks I hate him. I don't hate him anymore, I think. I am just as confused as he apparently is. How much of this was me and how much of this was the imprint crap? Whatever I was feeling, he was feeling it too.

I guess it is time to show my pretty face. "Seth. It is time to go to the beach, do you need to shower?"

"Just a couple of more minutes Mom." Seth mumbled.

I laughed. "Um, not your mother, and it's time to go!" I poked him this time.

He opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Man, that was good nap." He looked at the clock and back at me. "I think you need to redefine vampire speed Nessie, you took almost 45 minutes to get ready."

I looked at him in mock horror. "You want to put my speed to the test? Race you to the bonfire."

"You don't even know where you are going."

"Vampire smell." I grinned at him.

"If your "vampire smell" is as good as your "vampire speed" you are going to end up in Canada. I don't think racing is a good idea."

"Come on. Are you a wolf or a puppy?"

He looked at me very carefully, like he was weighing the pros and cons of this race. "Wolf." He pushed me so I flew over the couch. He took off without looking back.

"Cheater!"

Smiling, I raced out after him, making sure to close the door behind me. Not only did it no take me long follow Seth's trail but to also catch up to him. He had to run in human form, which meant he couldn't run as fast. I ran right next to him and yelled cheater again.

He gave me a toothy grin, "I said I was a wolf, not a gentleman."

"Well how is it going to feel when I beat your wolf butt in front of all your brothers?"

I saw this thought dawn on him. He put on a new burst of speed. I followed suit. I could see the fire in the distant. I was getting ready to pass him when I ran into a wall, again.

Instead of falling, I was caught by two big arms. "Having fun again are we?"

"See ya later Nessie!" Seth ran passed me to the fire.

I let out a huge breath. "I was going to win." I pushed myself off of Jake.

"Sorry to kill your fun, yet again, but I didn't think a vampire, even a half vamp like you, running into a circle of wolves was the best introduction." His was angry…no, he was worried about me. But at least this time he had a point

"Huh didn't think of it like that. I guess I just thought everyone knew what I was. I thought I was safe here, that is why I was forced to hide away here." I saw him wince at my choice of words. Then another thought came to me. I have never been in a situation where people knew what I was and didn't except it. Everyone always loved me. I was never enemy number one. My heart started to speed up and air was hard to get in my lungs. "Oh God, they hate me right! They want to kill me!"

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled my chin up so I had to look into his soul searching brown eyes. "Slow down. You are safe here. You are not only protected by me and Seth, but protected by the pack, the entire pack. This is new to all of us. I am not going to lie and say it will be easy for either party. Just ignore the stares and any whispers you hear. This is after all a very small village. Most of them have not met a vampire. The ones who have, never have spoken to one. The others will not know that you are different. I didn't know you were different when I first met you." He took a big breathe and smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. "Just stay calm, stick by me or Seth, and most importantly don't bite anyone and everything should go on without a hitch!"

I let out an awkward laugh. His humor, few and far in between his lectures, but it makes me laugh.

"Thanks Chief. I feel safer already, besides I am not really in the mood for dog."

It was his turn to chuckle. "Good to know. Shall we go and get some food?"

I nodded and followed his lead. I was hungry. People food would tie me over for a while. But I would need to hunt soon.

Jake was right. There were a lot of stares. People talking about me as if I wasn't there. And the others just ignored me. It was rumored that I was either Seth or Jakes girlfriend for the non-pack folk. The pack looked disgusted with me, but was afraid to say anything to Jake or me. He was the chief and pack leader after all.

If anyone should have been disgusted I am pretty sure it should have been me. The amount of food the pack could fit in their bodies was mind blowing. They never seemed to stop eating. Seth offered me at least three plates of food. It was hard to get the first plate down, especially with everyone watching me.

I leaned closer to Jake. "I feel like I should tell them I eat food too. I think they are waiting for me to pull out a water bottle full of blood."

Jake stared at me for a while. "You brought blood in a water bottle?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Really? It's called a joke. I think you need to go and find your sense of humor."

I got up and walked to the water's edge. I found the log from earlier. The spot I guess my mom liked. I didn't know this side of her. The human side. I am surprised my Dad let her come at all. Since the newborn attack I am the first Cullen allowed on this land. Should I feel honored? I don't how to feel at all.

I am confused with Jake. I am confused with my family. And I am confused with myself. My birth sent Jake on a downward spiral. It changed the lives of the pack and the families of the pack. It made my family run. I was oblivious to the whole thing. I guess I feel guilt for that.

And then Jake made me see I have been acting like a child. I don't think he understands that my family has never let me be on my own. Everything I do is voted on and decided for me. My first chance at normalcy and I go to school with the enemy I didn't even know existed!

I hear foot steps behind me. I can smell that it's Jake. "Beautiful night."

"I guess. It is so calm here."

"Your Mom liked this spot."

"So I've been told." This is going so smoothly.

"Right, you were here before you decided to laugh in death's face."

"Argh! Okay, I get it. IT WAS DUMB! I just saw something fun and a little dangerous. I never get to do things like that. No one was here to stop me. I took advance of Seth and ran. I didn't think of how my actions could affect anyone else's. Okay? Are you happy?"

He is trying to hide a smile. He is smirking at me. "Why are you smirking at me?"

"You broke my nose."

"You broke my hand!"

"Touché" He looks out at the ocean. "So they really have you under lock and key?"

"Imagine being the only child in a family of eight. My parents are protective of me, my aunts and uncles are protective of me, and my grandparents. I am half human so they worry about my durability. I am constantly with someone. I can't hunt alone, go to school alone, shop or drive my car alone. I can only travel to where my parents have friends, and even then someone comes with me. My Uncle Emmett tried to give me some freedom once, but that didn't happen. My dad heard his thoughts and squashed that adventure. I can't have human friends because they might get suspicious. My family all has mates and I have to endure the world alone." I don't know why I opened up to him, but it feels good to get it off my chest.

"Never alone, but lonely all the same. I understand that."

_Exactly. How can someone I just met, get me in so quickly, but my own family who I have literally spent a 100 years with, not understand. I think they really enjoy spending time with each other._

He seems to want to say more, but swallows his words.

"This is my life." I shrugged.

"You know, Edward did the same to Bella, when she was human. She came to me to ride motorcycles. It was her get away zone; he couldn't come on the land. At the time I thought it was a great idea. We got to bond and I knew it made him mad. But that was reckless. Your mom was clumsy and how she survived as long as she did is beyond me. There is a fine line between doing something daring and something dangerous. Did you know your mom jumped off the cliff during a hurricane, not the tall mountain you jumped off, but I had to pull her out of the water too?"

I shook my head. "Like mother like daughter I guess. Except I am not clumsy."

"I am beginning to see that."

Before we could get any deeper in our conversation, a couple ran passed us and the guy picked up the girl and carried her in the water. Her giggling protest was not believable. They were gooey and almost sickly in love. He held on to her tight and kept telling her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. She said he was her big strong wolf and that she was the happiest girl in the world because he chose her. She said she would love him for all of time. He told her he never thought he could love someone as much as he loved her and that he had been searching for the missing piece of his soul for a long time. He followed that thought with: Imprinting on you was the best thing to ever happen to me.

Was that how it was supposed to be? All doe eye in love? Why were paired together? We didn't fit, or did we? I was starting see that maybe we were more alike than we wanted to be.

I heard Jake start to mumble. He stood up quickly. "Is that Seth?"

I looked back out into the ocean. The guy that ran passed us, was indeed Seth.

I smiled and looked back at Jake. He looked upset. He didn't look happy for his friend. "Are you okay?"

"No. Yes, no."

"Clear as ever Chief."

"Stop calling me that. I can't take it anymore! Do you see that? That was, that is what imprinting is all about. We are never going to have that. I never wanted it to begin with. Yet here I am…"

"Finish the sentence Jacob Black." I stood up and crossed my arms. Daring him to finish.

His eyes connect with mine. The anger leaves his eyes. "Leave it be."

"No, finish it. Yet here I am what."

"Stuck with you."

I turned and ran. I ran as fast as my legs would take me and never looked back. I could hear Jake yelling for me, but I didn't care. I never wanted to be alone as much as I did right there.


	20. Chapter 19

**JPOV**

"Nessie wait! I didn't mean it! Stop, let me explain!"

I am such an idiot. My sisters always told me I was. My dad called me that a few times. I am pretty sure most of the pack has said it at one point or another. I never believed it until now. I was a complete moron. I watched her run away from me as I let those stupid words slip from my mouth. I knew they were not true as I was saying them, yet I couldn't stop myself. Why? Stupid!

Good job Jacob. What the hell did you do? The one thing you said you weren't going to do. Hurt her, again. You deserve to be a rug.

I ran after her, calling her name, but she wasn't stopping. She was fast but I would catch up to her once I could phase. I cleared the beach and headed into the woods. Without thinking I phased. I ripped through my clothes, again.

Following her scent I raced through the trees. It wasn't long before I found her. Staring at a house.

"Go away." She said without turning around.

I walked up to her slowly. I nudged her in the back. Trying to get her to look at me.

"This was where it all began. This was where I was born, right?"

She looked at me and I nodded.

"So this is the place of happiness and disaster. The place where ones dreams came true and the place where ones nightmares began. I became an angel and a monster. Fate has a funny way of playing with your mind. Giving you what you want, but not letting you have it." I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or if she was thinking out loud.

I nudged her and shook my head. That wasn't true. She wasn't a monster. She didn't make nightmares happen.

"Don't touch me. I want to be alone, leave me alone Jacob Black!" She pushed me and I stumbled backwards.

She made her way towards the house. She went into the plants on the left and picked up a rock. She then opened the rock and pulled out a key. "They always keep it in the same place." She mumbled. She walked up the stairs and went into the house. Closing the door behind her.

I didn't like her wandering in this house. It has been empty for many years. What if there was a danger inside? I was stuck outside, no clothes to change into. Well, my options were breaking everything by entering the house as a wolf, or phasing and following her naked. My decision was made for me when I heard Nessie scream.

I phased and ripped open the door. I searched for her scent and followed it upstairs. She was outside her father's room. I pushed her behind me and looked for the danger. "Where? What is it?" I frantically searched but did not see anything.

"There, a spider!" She was terrified.

I tried to hold by my laughter, but didn't succeed. "A spider. You are afraid of a spider?" I walked to where she was pointing and picked up the spider. It wasn't a small spider, but still she was a vampire.

"Kill it!"

I went to the window and threw it out of it. "It is gone. I can't believe that someone who hunts animals is afraid of a little spider"

She let out an audible breath. "Shut up. They crawl fast and they are creepy looking." She looked at me. "Um, Jake."

"Yes." My heart began to pick up its pace. I love the way she said my name.

"You don't have any pants on. I know my Dad said keep your shirt on, but I think he would rather you kept your pants on too." She giggled.

I looked down. "Right. Pants. I kind of shredded them chasing you here." I pulled the white sheet off of the furniture it was covering. A thick layer of dust flew into the air. We both started coughing.

"I think this was my Dad's room. It's faint, but I can smell him. Check the closet, I bet they left clothes here."

I walked into the closet and found some jeans. I tried them on, but Edward is smaller than me. "Uh Ness, they are quite a bit small."

No answer. "Uh Ness?" The closet door opened and a pair of jeans flew into my face.

"I think those belonged to Uncle Em. They should fit."

"Thanks"

I took off Edwards pants and put on Emmett's. They did fit.

I walked out of the closet and found her looking at a picture. I walked up behind her. It was of Edward and Bella at the dance. She was in cast and that blue dress. "I remember that day. My dad paid me in parts to warn Bella about Edward. I didn't believe in the _Cold _Ones and thought it was easy money."

"What did she say when you warned her?"

"You know I don't remember the exact words, but it was a blow off. Kind of like sure, sure, I consider myself warned. Now go get your car part. Little did I know that she had a broken foot because of some nomad vamp that was hunting her down."

"James. I have heard of them. She has a scar on her wrist from where he bit her. That is also why Seth became one of my Dad's best friends. The Newborn Fight."

Seth was Edwards friend?

"Yep. The newborn fight. A lot of things changed after that."

"And then they went right back to the way they were. You hunting my family. Hating us."

"Look, Ness let me explain about the beach.

"No. There is nothing to explain."

I pulled her arm so she had to look at me. I took in those brown eyes. I wanted to get lost in the eyes forever. How could I get her to understand?

"Nessie, listen…"

She stopped me by putting her hand on my lips. "No. You said what you felt. You are right, we will never be like that. We didn't ask for this to happen to us. Honestly I am not sure if I believe in the magic imprinting crap. And trust me when I say, it is not like I want to be your imprint either. I want someone who loves me for me and doesn't think that I am a monster or that they have to settle with me. I deserve that. I deserve love. That is something I don't know if we can achieve. Once it is safe to go home, I am out of here and you can return to whatever it is you want to do."

A single tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away. "Do you really mean that?"

She looked at the ground. "Look at me Nessie. I didn't think okay. I shouldn't have said that, I am sorry. I wish I could take it all back. I am confused by all of this. Two days ago I thought I wanted to kill you. But I didn't know you. I didn't think I could ever let someone else in my heart." She looked at me. Tears running down her cheeks. I didn't know what else to say so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her.

I pulled her into me and got lost in her. Her lips were so soft. This is where I belonged. Close to her. In her arms for all of time. How stupid was I to fight it. I don't know if I was imagining it but it felt like she was kissing me back.

Time passed by slowly or quickly, who knew. All of a sudden I was flying. Literally flying. Someone had pushed me so hard I flew out the window. I landed on the ground as a wolf. I looked up at the threat and there were five vampires in front of Nessie. Three blondes, a brunette, and a man.

"Keep back you mutt. There is a lot more of us then you at the moment."

I growled at her.

"Aunt Tanya, it's okay. My parents sent me here with him. Jake meet my family. The Denalies.

**AN: So what do you think?**


End file.
